Rekindled Memories
by melissaadams22
Summary: What will happen when Lucas tries to help a friend? PG for language and violence


Rekindled Memories  
  
By: Melissa Adams  
  
Disclaimer: SeaQuest and all its characters belong to Amblin Entertainment.  I am only borrowing these characters for a while I am done. This is a work of amateur fan fiction and no infringement on the owner's copyright is meant. Please R&R  
  
*****************************  
  
Lucas Wolenczak approached the two story colonial house in downtown New Cape Quest.  He had rushed over at receiving no reply to email or answers to calls to his friend of many months, Mandy Zager.  She was about Lucas' age and lived with her dad and seemed like a private person over except when he talked to her over the Internex.  He knew that her mom was killed in an auto accident about a year ago and her dad had kind of regressed into himself.  Lucas had told both his mom and dad that he was going to visit a friend in NCQ for the day but would meet his mom at the hospital to catch a ride back to the house with her.  
  
As Lucas quickly knocked on the door he heard yelling coming from inside the house.  He couldn't help but listen since the man was yelling so loudly, he was amazed and shocked.  He hadn't heard since things said to people since his early days with his biological parents.  After several minutes he heard the unmistakable sound of flesh connecting with flesh and then silence.  "Oh man I can't do this" he rushed off the porch and down the sidewalk before he heard the door slowly open.  Ducking behind a bush he saw a man in a dark suit and about the Captains size come stumbling down the walk and out of site.  "I should go up and make sure Mandy is okay."  
  
Lucas got out from behind the bush and approached the house again.  He again knocked and spoke a soft, "Hello?  Is anyone here?"  When he received no reply he started to turn to leaven when he heard a quiet, "Help me" come from in the house.  Throwing better sense to the wind he again approached the door and this time reached to turn the handle, to his surprise it opened.  "Shouldn't be surprised," he thought, "that man was so drunk that I am amazed that he put his hat on."  He slowly made his way into the house and almost lost consciousness at the site before him.  
  
Mandy laid on the wooden floor with her dress thrown over her head and her arms lying out to the side.  There was blood all over the floor and she was struggling to rise.  Lucas rushed over to her and tried to comfort and help her.  "It's okay Mandy.  It's Lucas and I'm here."   
  
He saw that she had cuts and bruises over most of her body along with a very long gash on the side of her head from where she had apparently hit the side of the post on the stairs.  He looked down at her face and saw what appeared to be a deep red hand print on the side of her face, "My God no.  It can't be," he thought.   
  
He leaned down to get close enough to Mandy and told her, "Mandy did your dad do this to you?"  
  
She slowly nodded but Lucas could see the obvious pain that she was in.  "What am I going to do?  Her dad could be back any second and then we'll both get it."  Lucas was frightened out of his mind when he felt Mandy clutching his hand.  He leaned down again and spoke to her.  "Mandy I am going to get you out of her.  My mom is a doctor and is working at NCQ right now. I'll take you over there so she can fix you up and then I'll go talk to my dad about your father.  We can make it so he won't ever hurt you again."  
  
Mandy was crying and Lucas heard a strained, "No".   
  
He shook his head and tried to plead with her.  "Mandy please.  You are hurt bad my mom is a great doctor.  She'll take good care of you.  You could have any number of life-threatening injuries.  Please let me help you."  
  
She again shook her head.  "Okay time for different approach" he thought.  "If you won't let me take you to the hospital will you let me take you somewhere safe so that he can't hurt you again.  We will go rent a room, I have money and then we'll figure out what to do."  
  
He noticed that she was unconscious and wasn't sure it was safe to move her.  He glanced around the room and noticed an Internex connection in the other room. Leaning down and giving her hand a squeeze he rose to go call his mom and dad.  They would help and make it all right.  As he approached the vid he decided to call his mom first, Mandy might be dieing and he had to get help to her, whether she wanted it or not.  
  
Dialling the number to NCQ General he waited for the answer.  
  
"New Cape Quest General Hospital.  How may I help you sir?"  
  
"My name is Lucas Wolenczak and I am Doctor Kristin Westphalen's son.  May I be connected with her please?"  
  
The receptionist punched a few buttons and said, "Certainly Mr. Wolenczak.  Please hold for Doctor Westphalen."  
  
While waiting for his mom to answer the page he threw a glance into Mandy to make sure she was still okay.   
  
"Lucas, what a pleasant surprise.  I wasn't expecting to hear from you until later."  Noticing the look of fear on her son's face she grew immediately concerned.  "What's wrong?"  
  
Lucas looked at her with tears in her eyes.  "Mom I came to see my friend and found her hurt.  Her dad left the house a while ago and was apparently drunk.  I think he beat her mom.  She is bruised, cut up and has a long gash on the head that is bleeding.  She seems to be breathing hard too.  I tried to get her to let me bring you to see her but she refused and I was really afraid to move her.  What should I do?"  
  
Kristin looked at her son with momentary sorrow in her eyes and then slipped into "doctor mode".  "Lucas listen to me.  It is going to be okay.  I want you to do some things for me.  First I want you to go over and make sure Mandy is still with us, try to wake her up if you can."  
  
Lucas nodded and moved to the other room.  He leaned down and tried to wake her but couldn't.  He yelled into his mom on the vid, "She won't wake up mom.  Her pulse is weak but steady."  
  
Kristin sighed, "At least she's still alive," she thought.  "All right Lucas good.  Don't move her.  I want you to get up and lock the door that the man left from and then come back and sit with Mandy.  Bring something to apply pressure to her head wound with you."  
  
"Okay."  He got up and went to lock the front door.  After making sure it was secure he grabbed an old towel that was lying in the floor by the door and came over and applied a little pressure to Mandy's wound.  She moaned in response to his touch.  
  
"Mom she moved and moaned when I put the rag on her head."  
  
"That's okay Son, just keep putting pressure on it.  Give me your address and I'll send an ambulance."  
  
Lucas cringed, "Mom could just you come and then we might be able to get her to the hospital a little more quietly?  She was really scared when she thought I would take her to the hospital."  
  
Kristin wasn't crazy about that idea, there was no telling the damage done by the beating and it would be risky but at the same time she knew how much the young lady would be embarrassed and want to keep as much privacy as possible.  "Yes Lucas I can come and look at her first but if the damage is too much for you and I to safely transport her we call an ambulance no argument.  Now where are you?"  
  
He gave her the address and she replied, "I'll be there in 15 minutes.  I'm calling the police to come and detain Mr. Zagar and protect you and Mandy in case he shows up."  With that she broke the connection and Lucas looked down at Mandy and silently prayed for his mom to hurry.  
  
*****************************  
  
Less than 10 minutes later, Lucas heard the unmistakable whine of a police siren.  He heard it stop in front of the house and then heard a knock on the door.  Getting up and going to the door he asked who it was.  
  
"NCQ Police Department.  We got a phone call from a Doctor Kristin Westphalen to meet her at this address."  
  
Lucas unlocked the door and let them in.  He went back over to the floor and again knelt by Mandy.  The officers walked in and one began securing the scene while another went and knelt by the girl and Lucas.  He checked her pulse and found it slow and weak but steady.  Looking over he asked an obvious question; "What happened here young man?  And who are you people?"  
  
He nodded and began telling the officer of what had happened.  He was just finishing up when he heard another car pull up.  "That has to be mom" Lucas knew.  A minute later Doctor Kristin Westphalen dashed into the house and took in the scene in at a quick glance.  She met her son, who had risen to come and meet his mom in the middle of the doorway, and gave him a big hug.  
  
"Mom I'm glad you're here.  I'm scared for Mandy.  Help her."  
  
Kristin moved to kneel next to the fallen girl and began to check her pulse and breathing.  She was having definite trouble breathing but figured that it was coming from a couple of fractured ribs, listening with her stethoscope she was sure that Mandy hadn't punctured a lung yet.  Noting the bruises and cuts on the young body Westphalen moved up to examine the cut on the side of her head.  She determined that the cut was about an inch deep and would definitely require about 20 stitches, which would be done at the hospital.  Looking up she noticed Lucas still standing in the doorway.  "Lucas, come here."  
  
He came over and leaned down beside Mandy and his mom.  "Is she going to be okay, mom?" he asked a bit shakily.  
  
Kristin reached over and placed a comforting hand on the boy.  "I think so Lucas.  She has several old cuts and bruises that will need to be looked at and I think she fractured a couple of ribs when she hit whatever it was she hit.  A mild concussion is more than likely and that cut in her head is going to need stitches.  Did she wake up at all before I got here?"  
  
Lucas shook his head in the negative and Kristin continued.  "I need your opinion Lucas.  I don't want to risk moving her in the car while she is still unconscious.  We can do two things here.  I can either have an ambulance transport her while she is unconscious or I can wake her and we can go in my car.  While I am sure she will sleep all the way to the hospital I would like he talk to me before then if we go in the car.  You mentioned that she didn't want you to contact me and I don't want her moving or getting unduly excited.  Do you think she will let us take her to NCQ if I wake her?"  
  
He thought about that for a minute.  Mandy had been so expressly against going to the hospital but the truth was she had calmed down once he had agreed to stay with her and had at least entertained the idea before blacking out.  Looking over at his mom he said, "I think as long as she knows that I am going to be with her she will allow us to help her."  
  
Kristin nodded and got in her bag to prepare a stimulant injection for her.  After getting the shot ready she told Lucas to change places so that Mandy would be able to see him.  Getting situated he watched as his mom swapped a spot on Mandy's arm and injected the stimulant.  Lucas reached down and grasped her hand as she began to moan.  
  
"Mandy, can you hear me?  It's Lucas."  Her eyes flooded open and she tried to focus on one of the images of her friend.   
  
"Oh man.  What happened?" she asked while trying to sit up.  Lucas helped her and that is when she caught sight of the doctor.  He grasped her hand tightly before speaking.  
  
"Mandy listen.  I came in here and found you hurt earlier and wanted to make sure that you were okay.  When I saw your injuries I called my mom, who is the doctor sitting beside you.  Mandy this is my mom, Doctor Kristin Westphalen.  She's going to help you.  I promise."  
  
Kristin chose that moment to speak.  "Mandy it's a pleasure to meet one of Lucas' more pretty friends.  As he mentioned I am doctor and I came to make sure you are okay."  
  
Mandy nodded and spoke softly.  "It's nice to meet you doctor but I am fine.  I just had a little accident on the stairs is all.  As soon as I go to my room to lie down for a while I'll be back 100%" she said while leaning closer into Lucas' chest where she had been resting her head.  
  
"Mandy listen to me please," Kristin spoke softly, "while I am sure that is true you have managed to give yourself at the very least a couple of fractured ribs along with that cut on your head which will need stitches.  I need to run some tests to rule out further injuries.  Lucas mentioned that you might be a little apprehensive riding in an ambulance to the hospital.  My car is outside so if you will agree we can take a quick trip up there so I can be sure.  Okay?"  
  
She began to adamantly refuse when she paused and looked at this woman who seemed to want nothing more than to help.  Looking into the soft features of her eyes and seeing the genuine concern for her and her safety made Mandy change her mind.  Nodding she said, "Yes Doctor.  Thank you.  I think that might be a good idea."  
  
Nodding Kristin asked Lucas to pick up Mandy and place her in the back seat of the car but told him to ride up front.  Lucas bent down and picked her up with ease and went out the door.  Kristin paused long enough to pick up her bag and noticed the two officers standing in the living room where she had sent them before rousing the girl.  "Officers, Lucas and I are taking Mandy to NCQ General.  We will need a police escort and both Lucas and I will fill you in once we see that Mandy is okay."  
  
The officers nodded and followed Dr. Westphalen out of the house closing the door as they left.  After getting in their car they waited for the Doctor to get her patient situated.   
  
Kristin approached her car and stopped to check on her patient before leaving.  She opened the back door and noticed that she was sleeping and that Lucas had covered her up with a blanket that she kept in her back seat.  After assuring herself that Mandy was safe and secured she put her bag in the truck and started the car.  
  
About 10 minutes out from the hospital Kristin cast a glance over at her son.  He was slumped back in the chair and had his arms crossed but was unusually quiet.  "Lucas, honey are you okay?"  
  
Lucas never looked at her but said, "Yeah mom, I'm fine.  I'm just worried about her is all."  
  
Kristin didn't doubt that but there was something else bothering the teen.  "Lucas I know you are worried about your friend and I understand that but I am also worried about you.  That can't have been easy for you.  After I make sure that Mandy is okay what do you say that you and I have a little talk?"  
  
He simply nodded and stared out the window as they made the last turn into the NCQ hospital's doctor parking lot.  "Please God, let her be all right" he whispered stealing a glance back at the sleeping form that was his best friend over the last few weeks.  
  
*****************************  
  
Lucas cradled the still sleeping form of Mandy in his arms while following his mom into the hospital entrance.  Once they approached the nurses' station several people came running up which woke the sleeping girl.  She gasped and clung to Lucas as Kristin spoke to the those approaching.  
  
"Everyone calm down.  Lucas take Mandy into the treatment room by my office and I'll be there in a second."  Kristin watched as he shifted Mandy's weight slightly and headed down the corridor.  "Mary you come with me and help and the rest of you get back to work."   
  
A young brunette nurse ran to catch up to Doctor Westphalen as she made her way down the hall.  They came to a small exam room next to Kristin's office and entered.  They found Mandy lying on the exam table with Lucas holding her hand while sitting on a small stool next to the bed.  Kristin approached her and saw that she was awake.  She laid her hand on her shoulder while speaking to her.  "Mandy, do you remember me?"  
  
Mandy gave a slight smile and said, "Yes.  You're Lucas' mom.  Your name is Doctor Westphalen."  
  
Kristin smiled down at the small face.  "That's right.  How are you feeling?"  She reached down and gripped Mandy's wrist while waiting for an answer.  
  
"I have a headache you wouldn't imagine and it is still hard to breathe.  Am I going to be okay Doctor Westphalen?"  
  
Kristin could feel the terror in the teen's eyes and felt her pulse begin to quicken.  "You're going to be fine and my name is Kristin.  This," she said motioning to the nurse standing beside her, "is a friend of mine.  Her name is Mary and she is going to help me to take care of you.  All right?"  
  
Mandy seemed to be frightened but she visibly relaxed some at Kristin's quiet promises.  "Okay Kristin.  I think I am just going to go back to sleep for a little while if that's okay?"  
  
Smiling Kristin said, "That's fine and a good idea.  You just rest and let us worry about everything."   
  
Mandy nodded and fell into a light sleep.  Kristin nodded her head indicating Mary to start setting up the basics.  Her eyes fell on her son on the other side of the bed.  "Lucas, why don't you go into my office and let your dad know what's going on while I take care of Mandy."  
  
Nodding Lucas leaned down and kissed Mandy's hand before letting it loose and walking out and toward his mom's office.  After taking a few minutes to step into the washroom and splash cool water in his face he went to sit behind his mom's desk.  Reaching up he dialled his home and waited for his dad to answer the phone.  After several rings the image of Captain Nathan Bridger filled the screen.  
  
"Hey kiddo, are you and mom getting ready to head home because dinner is almost ready?"  
  
Lucas shook his head and sat back in his mom's chair.  "Dad I have to tell you something.  You know I was going to see a friend of mine today while mom was working."  He waited for Nathan to nod his head before continuing.  "I arrived at the house and when I knocked I heard yelling and then heard someone getting hit.  I ran down the steps and was halfway up the walk when I heard someone come out the door.  I hid behind some bushes while I waited for this man, apparently drunk to go past me and up the street.  After he left I wanted to make sure that Mandy was okay and walked back up to the house and knocked again.  I was about ready to leave again when I heard someone calling out a very faint 'help me'.  I went into the house and found Mandy lying on the floor with blood coming from her head.  After I made sure she was all right I went to call mom and she brought us here to make sure that Mandy wasn't hurt bad.  Dad I think that her dad beats her."   
  
Lucas was in tears by this point and his dad wanted to beat the man to death, which was responsible for hurting these innocent children.  He had not met Mandy in person but had talked to her on the vid with Lucas a couple of times.  She seemed like a nice, charming and smart young lady and why in God's name anyone, especially her father, would want to hurt her was beyond him.  He couldn't think about that right now, Lucas needed him.  
  
"It's okay Son.  You did the right thing.  How is Mandy now?"  
  
Lucas wiped his tears before answering his dad.  "Mom is taking care of her right now.  She thinks she is going to be okay but I just don't know dad.  She was so frightened and scared when I found her and there was so much blood!" he practically was screaming at his dad.  
  
"Lucas calm down.  You know that your mom has told you that head wounds often bleed a lot making it look worse than it is.  I want you to relax.  You have to be calm for Mandy, she is going to need you now.  I'm on my way and I'll be there in less than an hour."   
  
Nodding Lucas broke the connection and leaned back in the chair.  "Why God?  What could she have done to deserve to be beaten by someone that should love her?" he silently wondered.  A few minutes later he heard his mom enter the office and he opened his eyes while jumping up.  
  
"Is she okay?"  
  
"Yes Lucas, she is going to be fine.  She is going for x-rays now and I gave her something to keep her asleep for a while before I stitched the cut on her head.  I want to keep her a few days to make sure nothing creeps up but after that she should be fine, at least physically.  How are you doing?"  
  
He came over and sat down on the leather sofa in her office and leaned back closing his eyes.  Feeling his mom come over and place her hand on his leg he sat up.  "I'm fine.  I was just worried about Mandy is all.  She's my friend and I wanted to make sure that she was going to be okay."  
  
Kristin nodded and squeezed her son's leg.  Although she knew that he was worried about his friend she also knew that he was also scared beyond belief; although she really couldn't blame him.  Coming from an abusive background like he had, she couldn't even begin to grasp the mental trauma.  Squeezing his knee again she decided to try a different approach.  "Did you get a hold of your dad?"  
  
Lucas nodded without looking up.  He was resting his head back on the couch again when he heard his mom say, "Lucas do you want to talk about it?"  
  
He opened his eyes and looked over at her.  "No mom, I'm fine really."  He hoped that she would just let it go at that.  
  
Kristin turned and looked directly at him.  "Lucas you are not fine.  Let's forget about the mental difficulties for a moment but I can tell just by looking at you that you're physically and emotionally exhausted.  I have to do some paperwork and get Mandy set up with a room why don't you lie on the couch until she is situated then you can go and sit with her for awhile."  
  
Lucas shook his head and began to rise when he felt his mom push him back down.  "I mean it Lucas.  Either you rest now or you go home with your dad when he comes and I'll stay with her."  
  
He knew he wasn't going to win this argument with his mom so he quickly laid down on the couch and watched as his mom covered him up with a blanket and then leaned down to kiss him.  He was snoring before she ever made it to her desk.  
  
*****************************  
  
Kristin sat at her desk filling out "paperwork" that would admit and then get a room for young Mandy Zagar.  Lucas had been asleep about 20 minutes or so, if you could call what he was doing sleep.  She was just getting up to go check on him when her comm. went off.  "Westphalen."  
  
The face of the NCQ receptionist filled the screen.  "I'm sorry Doctor Westphalen but I have a couple police officers out here that say they need to talk to you and a Mr. Wolenczak about a Mandy Zagar."  
  
Kristin ran a hand through her hair and said, "Thank you.  Tell them we'll be there in a second."  She switched off the comm. and was half-way to the couch when Lucas shot up and screamed.  
  
"God, No!"  
  
Running over to him Kristin gripped his shoulders and yelled.  "Lucas!  Lucas, wake up."  
  
He shook his head and turned to face his mom who had taken a seat beside him.  "Mom is that you?"  
  
"Yes, Lucas it's me.  You were having a bad dream.  Lay back and take a deep breath."  
  
Lucas leaned his head back and tried to do as his mom said, but the nightmare had been so vivid.  He felt his mom taking his pulse.  
  
"Lucas close your eyes and relax.  Take deep breaths and listen to my voice. In and out, in and out, that's it.  Good."  
  
Lucas breathed and listened to his mom's soft voice.  "Calm down.  You're safe.  It was only a dream" he told himself.  
  
Feeling his pulse begin to slow down Kristin let loose of his wrist and went over to get him a glass of water.  "Here drink this."  
  
She handed him the glass and watched as he took a sip.  Sitting down beside him she placed her hand on his arm.  "Lucas are you all right?"  
  
Pulling the glass away from his lips he nodded.  "I'm fine mom, really.  It was just a nightmare.  I'm okay."  
  
Kristin squeezed his arm before continuing.  "That must have been some dream.  Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
Getting up and placing the cup on her desk he said, "Not right now.  I promise I'll talk to you about it later okay.  How's Mandy?"  
  
Kristin rose and walked toward her desk and Lucas.  "Mandy is fine, still in x-ray since you only decided to sleep about half an hour before scaring me to death.  Talking about your nightmare is a promise I hope you will keep.  Now if you are up to it those two police officers are outside waiting to talk to us.  Do you want to talk to them or do you want me to do it?"  
  
Lucas thought about that, "I don't know what else to tell them.  They know everything that happened before you got there.  What else do they want?"  
  
Kristin stated, "I don't know Lucas.  I can go out and talk to them while you wait here for your dad if you like."  
  
"Yeah mom, if you don't mind.  I will go down to the station with dad tomorrow and tell them whatever they want to know, okay?"  
  
Kristin nodded and started towards the door and then stopped.  "Lucas can you do me a favour while I am gone?"  
  
"Sure mom what do you need?"  
  
"While you were trying to sleep I began a search for Mandy's medical records but couldn't find anything.  Can you see what you can find for me?"  
  
Lucas nodded and moved over to the computer on his mom's desk to begin the search.  Kristin watched him for a second and then moved out to talk to the police officers.  
  
Arriving out in reception Doctor Westphalen spotted the two officers who had come in with them.  They rose to their feet as she approached.  The shorter older one spoke as he extended his hand to Kristin.  "Doctor Westphalen it's an honour to meet you.  My name is Officer Ralph Montgomery and this is Officer Jack Stewart.  We would like to ask you some questions about Miss Zagar if you don't mind?"  
  
Kristin shook his hand and said, "The honour is mine officer Montgomery and you as well officer Stewart.  I will be glad to answer any questions I can about young Miss Zagar.  Please lets go into the lounge where we won't be disturbed."   
  
She began to lead the way back down the hallway she came from and stopped shortly at the nurses' station to tell them that if Nathan arrived to tell him that Lucas was back in her office and she would join them soon.  After they were situated in the lounge Officer Stewart spoke first.  
  
"Doctor Westphalen why is Mr. Wolenczak not joining us?  We will need his full participation in this as well."  
  
Kristin looked the young man squarely in the eyes before answering.  "Officer Stewart Lucas is at this moment resting in my office after the emotional trauma of the day.  He will be more than happy to cooperate with you at any time tomorrow or after but for today he is going to rest."  
  
"That is unacceptable Doctor.  He was the one that found the victim and we need to know exactly what happened.  Any delay is unacceptable."  
  
Kristin tried to reign in her temper before she answered this young and obviously ill mannered young officer again.  "Well you are going to have to make in acceptable.  As both Lucas' doctor and his mother I will not allow him to answer questions at this time.  He is in no condition to be harassed by you Officer Stewart, so either start getting to the point of this meeting gentleman or you may leave."  
  
Ralph Montgomery felt the tension rise in the room and decided to diffuse it before this young rookie lost all hope of credibility with the Doctor.  He spoke to Stewart, "Jack go wait out in the hall and I will finish interviewing Doctor Westphalen."  
  
Jack cast him a mean look but rose and went out in the hall.  After the door closed Ralph Montgomery turned toward the doctor again.  "I'm sorry about that Doctor Westphalen.  He's young and inexperienced although that is no excuse for his behaviour."  
  
Kristin sat back while nodding.  "Yes thank you Officer Montgomery.  I appreciate you diffusing that situation before it got worse.  Now what can I help you with?"  
  
They talked for a few moments before she heard her name being paged over the intercom.  She turned and spoke to the officer again.  "Officer Montgomery you will have to excuse me.  I need to answer that page."   
  
The officer nodded and said, "Yes of course doctor.  Thank you for your time and please tell Mr. Wolenczak to see us as soon as he feels up to it.  And I hope that Miss Zagar gets better soon."   
  
He walked out of the lounge and Kristin picked up an intercom extension.  "Westphalen."  She listened for a few moments and said, "Yes tell him I'll be right there and no one is to see Miss Zagar without my permission."   
  
Hanging the phone up she made her way to the door and stepped out just as Nathan rushed into the hospital.  He saw her and came over.  "Hi Kris.  Are you and Lucas okay?"  
  
Kristin smiled at Nathan and said, "Yes Nathan, we're both fine.  Let's go back to my office and talk to Lucas."  
  
He put his arm around her waist as they made their way back to Kristin's office.  Once their they came inside and saw Lucas sitting at her computer.  Coming around to his side of the desk Nathan put his hand on his shoulder and squeezed, "How's it going kiddo?  What are you doing?"  
  
Lucas looked up at his dad and said, "I'm okay and I'm helping mom find Mandy's medical records.  Speaking of which you will never believe what I found."  
  
Kristin came over to stand next to Lucas as he proceeded to tell them what he had found out about young Mandy Zagar.  
  
*****************************  
  
"First off as far as I can tell Mandy has no medical records.  It is like she doesn't even exist."  
  
Kristin gripped Lucas a little tighter on the shoulder.  "Lucas that's not possible.  Everyone has medical records and based on the scars we've seen I would say that Mandy's are pretty extensive."  
  
He nodded and looked up at his mom and dad.  "That's what I figured mom so I had to do some digging and did find a copy of some records, although they are not the real medical records.  Someone purposely deleted her medical files and then replaced them with some fake ones that to anyone looking would think were her real files.  I continued digging and found her real file but you don't want to know where.  Here mom you better read these."   
  
He rose and let his mom take the chair in order to study the files.  He and his dad moved over to sit on the couch.  His dad draped his arm over Lucas' shoulders and asked him, "Are you okay Son?"  
  
Looking over at his dad he collapsed into him.  Sobbing he began to let all his feelings out.  "Oh dad it was so horrible.  When I heard him hit her I just felt like I was right back with my parents and then I just wanted to get away.  I wasn't concerned about helping Mandy I just wanted to get away from the memory and the pain of knowing that at any moment that man would come out that door and begin hitting me again too."  He cried harder and harder against his dad who sat rubbing his back.  
  
Nathan tried to comfort his son who was like a scared two year old in his arms.  He felt so helpless and scared for both his son and his friend.  "Anyone who would hit a child is the lowest kind of monster.  I would like to rip him apart with my bare hands" he thought.  Stealing a look over at Kris, who began to rise out of her chair to come over he shook his head, trying to tell her that he could handle Lucas for the time.  She nodded and sat back down resuming her reading.  
  
Pulling Lucas tighter into him he kept telling him it would be okay and tried to comfort him as best he could.  After several moments Lucas fell into a restless sleep.  Nathan rose while laying Lucas on the couch.  He approached Kristin at her desk.  
  
She saw him and asked how Lucas was doing.  Looking over at him he pained with what he saw.  Lucas was tossing and turning in a fright filled sleep.  "Honestly, baby I don't know.  This situation with his friend is bringing up a lot of painful memories for him.  I wish there was some way I could help him."  He frowned and lowered his head.  
  
Kristin rose and wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck.  "Nathan look at me.  I know how hard this is, but all we can do for him right now is be there.  He'll tell us when he is ready and until then lets just make sure he knows he is safe.  I have to go check on Mandy, she was moved to her room right before we came back here but if Lucas isn't resting any better by the time I get back I will give him something to help him sleep.  He's exhausted and needs the rest."  
  
Nathan nodded and kissed her before moving off to sit next to Lucas' sleeping form.  Kristin cast one last look at her family before moving off to check on her newest patient.  As she left she wondered just how much more this young lady would be forced to suffer by the people who supposedly loved her.  
  
Arriving at Mandy Zagars' room Kristin pushed the door and walked in.  She saw her laying in bed on her left side facing the door and noticed that the bruise, which had covered over a third of her face was turning to a deeper shade.  Coming the rest of the way into the room she picked up the chart and was pleased to notice that the x-rays showed a couple of fractured ribs and some swelling but nothing more.  "She'll be uncomfortable for a few days but should be fine" she reassured herself.  Noticing Mandy begin to stir she stepped over to the side of the bed.  All of a sudden she screamed, "No!  Please God no!"  
  
Kristin reached out and placed her hand on Mandy's face while trying to wake her.  "Mandy!  Mandy wake up."  
  
Blinking a couple of times she awoke and realized where she was, "What?  Oh I'm sorry Doctor Westphalen."  
  
Kris gently stroked her cheek.  "That's all right.  It's okay.  Now lie back down and relax."  
  
She nodded and laid back on the bed.  Closing her eyes she felt Kristin take her wrist while asking her how she was feeling.  "I'm okay Doctor Westphalen, just a little sore.  What's wrong with me?"  
  
Kristin let loose of her wrist and began putting her stethoscope in her ears.  "You have a couple of fractured ribs and several cuts and bruises and the cut on your head but other than that you appear to be okay."   
  
Parting Mandy's gown she placed the scope over her heat and listened to the steady rhythm.  Moving it to her back she said, "Take a deep breath and hold it.  
  
She inhaled until she felt her ribs begin to protest and held it.  
  
Kristin listened and said, "Good.  Now again."  
  
Mandy did that three or four times until Doctor Westphalen told her to breath normally.  After a few moments Kristin helped her lean back down and began to inspect the stitches under her bandage.  Covering the cut back up she looked at the young girl and decided to try and speak with her.   
  
"Mandy would it be okay if we talked for a few moments?"  
  
She nodded and watched as Kristin pulled over a chair and sat down.  After getting situated the doctor reached up and cupped her hand in between her own.  "Mandy, I need to know something.  Despite what you might think right now you really were very seriously injured today.  If Lucas hadn't been there and gotten a hold of me when he did you might very well have died.  I know what Lucas told me about the conversation he had with you before you blacked out but I need to ask.  Did your father hit you?"  
  
Mandy closed her eyes and just willed herself to go away, why wouldn't they just leave her alone, leave her to the abuse like her mom had done.  She was going to lie and tell Doctor Westphalen that her dad had never hit her but feeling the doctor squeeze her hand she opened her eyes and looked at her.  Mandy had seen so many doctors that had said they wanted to help but in the end her dad's influence had won out and it had always gone back to the way it was before.  Something about this doctor made her think she could make it different.  Mandy saw what she saw as genuine care and concern for her well being in this woman's eyes.  "It is time to start fighting back and stop running" she said to herself.  
  
Gently squeezing Kristin's hand back she said, "Yes Doctor Westphalen he did.  My father beat me."  
  
Tears streamed down her face and soon she felt the doctor rise and pull her toward her body.  "It's okay sweetheart.  He is not going to hurt you anymore, I promise."  Kristin continued to rock and soothe the frightened teen until her sobs became more controlled and steady.  
  
Mandy pulled back and away from the doctor while wiping her eyes.  "I'm sorry about that Doctor Westphalen.  I don't know what came over me.  I'm sorry."  
  
Kristin reached over and stroked her face before answering her.  "There is no reason to be sorry Mandy and again my name is Kristin.  If I am going to be your friend and I'm to be yours then we need first names okay?"  
  
Mandy nodded and tried to stifle a yawn, but was unsuccessful.  Kristin brushed a lock of hair out of her face and said, "Why don't you try and get some more sleep?  You need your rest."  
  
"Oh, Kristin I don't think I can sleep.  I feel tired but I am scared and all."  
  
"It's okay Mandy.  I tell you what why don't I go check on Lucas and see if he will come and stay with you a while and on the way I'll order something to help you sleep.  All right."  
  
Nodding Mandy squeezed Kristen's hand and smiled before watching her walk out the door.  She looked over at the window and said, "Please God this time let it be different.  Let these people be able to help."  
  
*****************************  
  
After stopping to order Mandy a light sedative Kristin was now on her way back to her office.  She was just approaching the door when she heard a scream come from inside.  Rushing inside she found Lucas trembling and crying in his father's arms.  Looking at Nathan she saw him shake his head in the affirmative and Kristin left to go get the tranquilliser that he had silently asked for.  
  
Pulling the crying and frightened teenager closer to him Nathan tried to soothe Lucas as best he could.  "It's all right pal.  It was just a dream.  They can't hurt you anymore."  
  
Lucas clung to his dad and sobbed, "Oh dad.  It was so horrible.  I just kept getting hit over and over again.  And then we were at the house when he tried to set it on fire so he wouldn't have to deal with me anymore.  I thought I had dealt with this already, why is it happening again?  Why won't he leave me alone?"  
  
Nathan rocked him and caught site of Kristin entering the office again.  She came over and sat down beside them and began rolling up Lucas' left sleeve.  Swabbing a spot on his arm and making sure there was no air in the needle she gave him the shot.  
  
"Ouch.  Mom what are you doing?" Lucas cried at his mom.  
  
Kristin withdrew the needle and began rolling Lucas' sleeve down.  "Relax Lucas, it's only something to help you relax. Now lean back against your dad and close your eyes."  
  
Lucas did and listened again to his mom's soft voice telling him he was okay and safe.  He felt his dad's strong arms wrapped around him trying to physically protect him from the images that plagued his sleep.  He felt the drug begin to relax his tight muscles and calmed his wound up mind.  Finally regaining his image for a moment he opened his eyes and saw the care and concern in both his parents as they looked at him.  His mom brushed his cheek with her hand and said, "How are doing Lucas?"  
  
Pulling away from his dad and sitting up he looked at her and said, "I'm okay mom.  Just a little tired.  How's Mandy doing?"  
  
Kristin rose and went to sit behind her desk.  "She's fine and should be sleeping by now.  I tell you what why don't you go down and sit with her a couple of minutes.  There's an extra bed in that room and I want you to rest there.  I'll come down in half an hour to check and if you're not asleep I'm going to be very unhappy.  Catch my drift mister 'I'm all right'?"  
  
Lucas looked at his mom and noticed the look that had made sailors and politicians for ages retreat in terror.  "Yeah mom, I understand.  I'm going to go see Mandy for a while."  He rose and walked out of her office.  
  
Kristin shook her head and looked over at her husband.  He was leaned back against the couch with his eyes closed and his arms hanging at his sides, looking like he aged just from coming in this afternoon.  "Poor Nathan.  He is suffering almost as much as Lucas and Mandy," she thought.    
  
Rising Kris came over and snuggled up next to him.  He wrapped his arm around her but never opened his eyes.  "Hey sailor, how are you doing?"  
  
"Kris I'm okay.  It's Lucas and that young girl we need to worry about right now."  
  
"Wrong Nathan, you're not okay."  She poked him in the ribs, "Come on be honest with your doctor."  
  
"I just don't know how to help him.  I mean I thought once he got over the nightmares we would be done with it and could move on to a normal life.  How do I help him and us?"  
  
Kristin sat up and looked over at Nathan.  Her heart went out to him who wanted nothing more in life than to make sure his family was safe and happy.  She reached over and grasped his hand.  "Nathan, listen to me.  Lucas did get over this and you were vital in helping him do that.  This situation with Mandy just helped to resurface some issues that he thought he had dealt with but hadn't.  He will get through this because he has us both helping him but he also has a purpose now, someone he has to help deal with what he did.  He will get through this, Nathan.  He will."  
  
Nathan leaned over and kissed her and then said, "I hope you're right baby.  I just hate to see him hurt like this."  
  
She smiled at him and replied, "I know so do I.  But we just need to be there when he's ready.  Now come here I want to show you something."   
  
They went over to the desk and Kristin sat down and brought up a portion of Mandy's medical records.  Motioning Nathan to sit at the chair she just vacated she told him to read this section.  He began to read and when he finished looked up in horror at Kristin.  "My God Kris how do we tell them?"  
  
Shaking her head she came over and placed her hand on Nathan's shoulder.  "I just don't know Nathan.  I don't know."  
  
Lucas approached the door to Mandy's room and paused.  "God please help me get through this."   
  
He pushed at the door and it opened into a dimly lit small room and a small figure asleep on the bed.  Coming around to the side facing away from the door he pulled a small chair over and sat down.  Mandy was curled up on her left side with her arm under her head.  She looked so peaceful and angelic to him, except for the deep purple bruise on her face.  He grasped her hands in his and leaned down told her, "Mandy, I know you probably can't hear me but I want to say this anyway.  I know what you must be going through and I promise to do everything I can to help you.  We'll get through this together."  He leaned his head down on her arm and drifted into the darkness of sleep.  
  
Back in Kristin's office she pulled away from Nathan's embrace to glance at the clock on the wall.  "Nathan I have to go check on Lucas and Mandy.  You go on home and I'll stay here with them."  
  
Nathan stretched and said, "Are you sure Kris?  I can stay here and you can go home and grab a shower and a nap.  I hate to leave you both."  
  
Smiling Kristin rose and stretched.  "Yes Nathan, I'm sure.  You are going to need to take Lucas down to the police station tomorrow and I want to keep an eye on both of them anyway.  I'll just run down and make sure their both sleeping okay then I'll come and grab a nap on the couch."  
  
Nathan nodded and rose.  He pulled Kristin close to him and kissed her, "All right, baby, if you're sure.  Call me right away if you or Lucas need me."  
  
Kristin nodded and then watched as he walked out of her office.  After walking over and shutting down her computer she rose and headed for Mandy's room at the other end of the hall.  Arriving at the door she went inside and had to chuckle at the sight before her.  Mandy was curled up and sleeping peacefully it seemed but Lucas had his head laying on the side of Mandy's arm and was gripping the bedrail with his other hand.  He was drooling and didn't look at all comfortable.   
  
She came the rest of the way in and gripped Mandy's wrist noting her pulse was slow and steady.  Picking up her chart and glancing at it she saw that her orders for the sleeping aid/painkiller had been carried out.  Putting the chart back she stepped around and over to the other side of the bed.  She looked at Lucas and leaned down to wake him so he could go lay on the other bed in the room.  
  
Shaking him lightly she said, "Lucas.  Lucas wake up so you can go to bed."   
  
Moaning he slowly lifted his head and fixed his gaze on his mom.  "Hi mom."  
  
"Hi.  I thought I told you to sleep in the other bed young man?" she chastised.  
  
Lucas nodded but stayed in the seat.  "I know mom I just wanted to be close to Mandy."  
  
"That's all well and good but you need your rest too.  You have to go down to the police station with your dad today, so come on bed time."  She pulled Lucas to his feet and directed him toward the bed.  
  
Lucas slowly slid his feet toward the bed.  Getting there okay he sank onto the side but remained standing, sort of.   
  
Kristin came over and crossed her arms while fixing him with a gaze.  "Come on Lucas.  You get undressed and under the covers and I am going to go get you something to make sure you sleep at least a few hours."   
  
Watching as Lucas began to take his shoes off she turned and walked out of the room.  A few minutes later she came back and stopped at the sink to grab a glass of water.  Pleased to see Lucas in bed and covered up, although wide-awake, she approached him.  "Here take these.  They'll help you sleep."  
  
Holding out his hand he accepted the two pills that his mom dropped and the glass of water she offered.  After swallowing the pills and handing the glass back to his mom he snuggled down in the covers.  Kristin came back over bringing the chair Lucas had fallen asleep in with her.  "Mom it's not necessary for you to stay here.  I promise to be good and go to sleep."  
  
Kristin sat and said, "Lucas the day you are good is the day I watch Darwin play volleyball.  We both know that if I left right now you would be back up and right next to Mandy the whole night, so you're stuck with me.  Now lean back and close your eyes and go to sleep would you?"  
  
Lucas just looked and his mom and decided that he wasn't going to win this fight so he laid back.  A few minutes later his mind and body succumbed to the exhaustion and emotional strain that had occurred in the last day.  Making sure Lucas was really sleeping and not just faking her Kristin sat still and watched him for a few moments.  She rose and gripped his wrist and satisfied that his breathing and pulse were steady and even she turned and cast one last glance at her newest patient before heading back down to her office to get some sleep herself, "Tomorrow is going to be a difficult day for all of us" she said to no one in particular.  
  
*****************************  
  
Lucas awoke and got up and dressed before moving over to the other bed.  He pulled over the chair that his mom had sat in earlier and sat down.  Leaning over he grasped Mandy's hand.  Her eyes fluttered and opened slowly.  Lucas smiled down at her.  
  
"Hey Mandy, did you sleep okay?"  
  
Mandy uncurled and sat up in the bed while squeezing Lucas' hand.  "Yeah, your mom gave me something and I slept like a baby.  How about you?  Have you been here the entire time?"  
  
Nodding Lucas said, "Yes I have and I slept okay too.  Mom gave me something too."  
  
It was at that moment Nathan and Kristin chose to make their entrance.  Kristin approached the bed and said, "Hey you two, glad to see you both up.  How are you each feeling?"  
  
Lucas shot a look at Mandy and smiled.  "I'm okay mom.  Thanks for staying with me last night too."  
  
"You're welcome son.  How about you Mandy?  Are you feeling okay?"  
  
Mandy undid her hand from Lucas and ran it through her hair.  "Still a little sore Kristin but other than that okay."  
  
Nodding Kristin motioned Nathan over to the bed.  "Mandy I would like you to meet Lucas' dad; Captain Nathan Bridger of the SeaQuest."  
  
Smiling Mandy reached to shake Nathan's hand, which he did without reservation, "Such a sweet, bright and likable young lady" Nathan thought to himself.  He looked over at Lucas and spoke to him.  
  
"Lucas glad to see you got some sleep.  Your mom said for me to take you to get something to eat and then we must run an errand.  Come on."  He leaned down and kissed Kris before heading for the door.  
  
Lucas nodded and kissed Mandy's hand and rose.  He came and gave his mom a quick peck on the cheek before joining his dad at the door.  Both of the women watched as they left and then Kristin turned to look at Mandy.  "I'm glad to see you feeling a little bit better but what say we have a talk over breakfast?"  
  
Mandy nodded as Kristin went to bring their breakfast over and wondered just what her new found friend wanted to talk about.  
  
Lucas and Nathan rode in silence for several minutes until Nathan decided to start the conversation rolling.  "Lucas can I ask you something?"  
  
He watched him nod before continuing.  "You told your mom and I last night that someone with the same or better computer skills than you would have had to hide Mandy's medical records that way.  Do you think it is possible Mandy could have done that?"  
  
Closing his eyes he thought about that.  "Mandy has expressed a great interest in the work I do on the boat and she did help me solve that problem with the wiring almost instantly."  He looked over to his dad and said, "Yes dad, I think she did."  
  
Nathan nodded as they pulled up to a red light.  He turned and faced his son.  "I need to ask you something and I hope you realize that I wouldn't ask if it weren't necessary.  How far did you read in her medical files?"  
  
"I read almost the whole thing.  I know I wasn't supposed to but I just had to find out a little bit more about her.  She's my friend."  
  
Nathan nodded as the light changed and he pulled away.  "So you know about the problem she has?"  
  
"Yeah dad, you mean the heart defect."  
  
Nathan nodded slowly and continued.  "Your mom told me about it last night but there is something else you need to know.  Based on the results your mom got back she is estimating there is only going to be short while left for her.  I'm sorry Lucas, I wish I didn't have to be the one to tell you."  
  
Lucas closed his eyes and felt like screaming.  He erupted, "Why dad?  Why would anyone want to hurt her in the first place but then on top of that she has an illness that is eventually going to kill her?  It's not fair."  He turned his head with tears streaming down his face.  
  
Nathan pulled the car over and grasped Lucas on the shoulder.  "I don't know why Lucas.  I don't know why her father felt like abusing her and I don't know why yours felt like abusing you.  You're right it is not fair and it stinks.  But I do know all we can do right now is try to be there for Mandy.  She is going to need someone now more than ever.  Lucas, you said you were here friend well be a friend to her now no matter how hard it is."  
  
Lucas closed his eyes and nodded, "You know this crying thing is beginning to become a habit for me."  
  
His dad leaned over and hugged him while saying, "That's okay kiddo.  Your mom and I don't mind and we're here no matter when you need us.  Now how about we go get some breakfast and then go down and make sure that Mr. Zagar never gets the chance to hurt Mandy again."  
  
Lucas looked his father in the eye and said, "You got it.  Let's go kick some butt."  
  
Nodding Nathan put the car in gear and began pulling away from the curb as he threw a smile toward his son.  They would get through this together.  
  
Back at the hospital Kristin and Mandy finished their breakfast.  As Kristin cleared away the plates to be picked up later Mandy could tell that her friend was procrastinating.  "Doctor Westphalen could we talk now?"  
  
Kristin came back over and sat down while throwing a smile up at the teen.  The truth was that this young lady had become very close to her in the last few hours.  Her heart ached for her but at the same time she could feel her inner strength.  She leaned over and grasped Mandy's hand.  "We need to talk about your medical records."  
  
Nodding Mandy squeezed the doctors' hand and squared her shoulders.  "I am assuming Doctor Westphalen, Kristin that you've seen my real files."  
  
Kristin sat back momentarily shocked, she had expected to have to tell the young woman about her medical status but since she knew about the false records the chances were she was the one that hid them.  "Mandy do you mean that you knew about the missing records and the false ones we would find?"  
  
"Yes.  Who do you think was the one that hid them and created the others?"  
  
Kristin jumped up and began pacing the room; she hated it when people took their own health for granted.  "Mandy I am surprised to say the least.  Do you have any idea the harm we might have done in treating you by not knowing your current medical status?  We could have killed you.  Why didn't you tell me or Lucas?"  
  
Mandy just laughed until Kristin thought she might roll off the bed.  "What's so funny young lady?  There's nothing funny about this."  
  
Recovering enough to speak she motioned Kristin back to the chair.  "Doctor I'm sorry.  It was just so funny.  Lots of doctors have found those false records and you're the only one that dug deep enough to find the real files plus seeing you strut around yelling because you cared; it just surprised me."  
  
Kristin smiled but then grew serious.  "Listen I do care about you and not just as your doctor.  You are my friend and I want to help and it is going to be very difficult to do that if you are not honest with me.  However I do tend to get a little excited when someone I care about decides to play tricks with their health."  She threw one of her 'Westphalen glares' up to the young lady before continuing.  "I'll tell you something else young lady.  If I find out again that you aren't honest with or are hiding a medical problem from me you'll get the same treatment Lucas got when he thought to pull that stunt.  Got it??"  
  
Mandy smiled and threw her a curt "Yes ma'am" before both busted out laughing.  
  
When they were both recovered Mandy asked, "I am assuming you know about the defect?"  
  
Kristin nodded and said, "I'm so sorry Mandy.  I really am."  
  
"It's all right Kristin.  You're a good doctor and I knew I wouldn't be able to hide it forever.  How long?"  
  
Lowering her eyes unable to answer Kristin felt Mandy's hand on her shoulder.  She looked up and took a deep breath before answering.  "6 to 9 months depending on the circumstances."  
  
Mandy nodded and looked away.  Kristin rose and pulled the young woman toward her.  Cradling her she said, "It's all right honey.  It's all right to be scared.  I'll do everything I can you have my word."  
  
Kristin continued to rock her until she felt Mandy's sobs ease.  She helped her lay back on the bed and sat back down.  "Sweetie listen to me, it is still possible we might find a donor.  And you can do a lot of things to help like getting plenty or rest, eating right, exercising enough and the right way and especially being honest with your doctor."  
  
Mandy smiled to and nodded.  "I know.  There is just so much I wanted to do with my life.  I wanted a career and a family.  It's just not fair you know."  
  
Nodding Kristin said, "Tell me about your plans.  What do you want to be when you graduate from high school?"  
  
Smiling Mandy threw her head back and laughed.  "I can't believe with the amount of computer knowledge you have to have in order to find my medical records you haven't found my school records or personnel files."  
  
"Well actually Lucas is the one that found your medical records and we didn't have any reason to look for something else.  Why?"  
  
Mandy looked up and said, "Lucas is the brain huh?  I'm not surprised.  The reason Doctor Westphalen is that I am actually a college graduate.  I have three separate degrees from MIT."  
  
Kristin was stunned.  "Why is it the smart ones are the ones that end up getting hurt the most," she asked herself.   
  
"Doctor are you all right?"  
  
She shook herself and looked at Mandy, "Yes I am fine.  I am just a little surprised is all.  What are your degrees in?"  
  
"I have a Masters in Artificial Intelligence, Software Development, and Computer Diagnostics.  My real passion was to go to medical school and my mom had arranged for me to attend a school in London before she was killed.  After she died I just let it go because I was diagnosed with the defect."  
  
Kristin reached up and grasped her hand.  "Mandy there is no reason why you can't continue with that dream.  You're a very intelligent young lady and I think you would make a fine doctor."  
  
Mandy smiled and said, "We'll see Kristin.  Now tell me something about yourself.  I know you are a medical doctor along with being Lucas' mom but somehow I think there is something more going on with you."  
  
Kristin nodded and the two women began a very pleasant conversation.  
  
*****************************  
  
After Nathan parked the car in front of the NCQ Police Station he turned to his son, "You up for this kiddo because we can do it later."  
  
"I'm okay I just want to get it done.  Let's go."  
  
They walked into the station and approached the desk.  A young lady with blond hair and a very pleasant smile greeted them.  "Hello sirs how may I help you?"  
  
Nathan smiled and spoke, "Yes ma'am could we speak with an Officer Montgomery please?"  
  
"Yes sir.  Please have a seat while I tell him you're here.  What's your name?"  
  
Lucas spoke this time.  "Lucas Wolenczak regarding Mandy Zagar.  
  
Nodding the young women rose and left.  Lucas and Nathan found a seat and waited.  A few minutes later Lucas noticed one of the officers from yesterday approaching them.  "Mr. Wolenczak it is a pleasure to see you under more pleasant circumstances."  He turned and spoke to Nathan.  "And you are sir?"  
  
Nathan extended his hand.  "My name is Captain Nathan Bridger and I am Lucas' dad."  
  
Officer Montgomery shook his hand.  "Of course it is an honour to meet you sir.  Please won't you both come with me and we'll get you out of here as soon as possible."  
  
Nodding they followed the officer down a long corridor and into a room with a long table and three metal chairs.  Motioning for them to have seat Montgomery closed the door.  "Mr. Wolenczak I just to confirm your statement from yesterday and then get you to sign it.  The real reason I wanted to talk to you is that I wanted to tell you in person, it's also the reason why my partner is on another assignment at the moment.  I knew about what I am going to tell you yesterday when I interviewed Doctor Westphalen but decided to wait and tell you in person.  Apparently after Mr. Zagar left the house yesterday, and as you said he was quite drunk.  During the process of a bar fight he was severely injured.  They rushed him into surgery at Mercy General but he didn't make it.  He died shortly after surgery began."  
  
Nathan leaned over and gripped his son's shoulder.  "Lucas are you okay?"  
  
Lucas looked over at his dad and then the officer.  "I'm fine.  I don't like to hear of anyone being hurt of killed but I have to admit that I have very little sorrow over this particular death.  My main concern is Mandy right now.  Have you told her yet?"  
  
The officer shook his head.  "Unfortunately no.  Doctor Westphalen denied a chance for us to talk to her until later.  We had no choice but to comply."  
  
Lucas and Nathan both nodded.  "Yes, we're both aware of how my mom can be when she is protecting a patient.  If you don't mind I would like to tell Mandy?  I think it might be easier coming from me."  
  
Nathan frowned and looked over at his son.  "Are you sure?  Kristin or I could tell her it doesn't have to be you."  
  
Lucas shook his head.  "No dad it has to be me.  Now officer where is the statement you wanted me to review."  
  
He spent the next hour reviewing and clearing up statements made yesterday in the heat of the moment.  Once he signed the statement Officer Montgomery led the way back toward the door.  "Mr. Wolenczak and Mr. Bridger I thank you both for coming in today.  Short talking to Mandy and getting her statement this should settle it up for us.  Since chances are that Miss Zagar will be 18 before we could get a court date to dispose her case she is pretty much her own adult right now.  Please express my sympathies to her on the loss of her father."  
  
"Thank you officer.  Come on Lucas let's get back to hospital and talk to your mom."  
  
Nodding Lucas walked with his dad to their car and the unpleasant task of telling his friend that her abusive father had been killed.  He turned to look out the window and stared as the world zipped by, "It is was this fast maybe the hurt wouldn't hurt so much" he thought.  
  
Back at the hospital Mandy Zagar slept after Kristin had insisted she get some more rest.  Doctor Kristin Westphalen was working in her office when she saw Lucas and Nathan enter her office.  "Hi how did it go?"  
  
Lucas never said a word and crossed to plop on the couch.  Nathan came over and hugged Kris.  "We received some disturbing news at the station.  How's Mandy?"  
  
"She's fine but would you mind telling me what has you down in the dumps and makes Lucas look like an being in an autopsy would be more fun."  
  
Nathan looked over at Lucas and decided to let him tell her; after all for all purposes he was the outsider here.  Lucas, Kristin and Mandy had actually experienced what he could only guess about.  "I'm going to let Lucas tell you baby.  I'm going to go down and sit with Mandy a while.  Let me know if either of you need me."  
  
He walked out of the office and Kristin came over and sat beside her son.  Touching him on the cheek she said, "Lucas what happened?  Are you okay?"  
  
Nodding he looked up into his mom's eyes.  Blinking back the tears that threatened to form he began the story.  "Mom the police found out something about Mr. Zagar.  They knew yesterday before they interviewed you but they wanted to wait until a better time.  Mr. Zagar left the house yesterday after beating Mandy and went into a bar and got into a fight.  He was injured bad and they rushed him into surgery.  Mom he didn't make it.  He died on the table shortly after the surgery started."  
  
Kristin closed her eyes and held back her own tears.  "As a doctor I have to be hurt by the loss of life but I hold no special sorrow for this man" she thought.   
  
She watched as Lucas lowered his head into his hands and began to cry.  Placing her hand on his back she listened as he said, "I don't get it mom.  Why am I crying about this man?  He was a horrible person for doing what he did to Mandy but at the same time I can't help but feel sad."  
  
"Lucas I know you don't understand fully what is going on but it is perfectly natural to be sad when another human being dies.  On top of that you are a very caring person, it saddens you to hear about any unneeded death, even if it was someone you hated."  
  
He sat up and dried his eyes and watched as his mom pulled him in and hugged him.  Taking a moment to relax in the safety he felt in her arms he silently said a prayer for Mr. Zagar.  He recovered enough to pull away from his mom.  Sitting back he said, "Mom I asked the police to let me tell Mandy.  I think it would be easier coming from me."  
  
His mom looked over at him and smiled before she spoke.  "You're half right Lucas.  We will both tell her.  She's not just my patient but my friend too and I need to be there for her also."  
  
Nodding they both rose and started toward Mandy's room and one of the hardest things the two of them would ever do.  
  
*****************************  
  
The two of them arrived at the door and heard roaring laughter coming from inside.  Walking in they found Nathan and Mandy practically rolling.  
  
"What's so funny?" Lucas asked going to the other side of the bed of the bed and grabbing a seat on the edge of the bed.  
  
Mandy had recovered enough that she answered first, "Oh your dad was telling me about the time that you and Lt. Krieg had to hand wash all those long-john underwear.  You must have looked hilarious with your hair full of soap suds."  
  
Lucas looked over at his dad and said, "Gee thanks dad for embarrassing me while I was gone."  
  
Nathan shot him a grin.  "Hey that's what parents are for.  Kris and I both love to tell funny stories of you to people."  
  
Lucas rolled his eyes and said, "Parents."  He looked down at Mandy and said, "Mandy I need to talk to you a minute."  
  
Kristin came over and took Nathan's place beside the bed and he moved to leave.  He was halfway to the door when he heard Mandy say, "Nathan if you don't mind I don't think I am going to like what these two are going to tell me so I would like you to stay if you don't mind."  
  
He nodded and moved back over to the bed.  Lucas reached over and gripped Mandy's hand in his own.  "I have some bad news about your dad.  Dad and I went down to the police station today and one of the officers in charge told us.  Yesterday, shortly after leaving your house, your dad was involved in a fight at a bar.  He was injured and they took him to a hospital for surgery.  They had barely begun when he had a heart attack and died.  I'm so sorry Mandy."  
  
She sat in stunned silence for a moment when all of a sudden she erupted at Lucas.  "What do you mean he's dead?  He can't be dead.  This is all your fault.  Why did you have to come into my life and screw everything up?"  
  
She kept screaming and began reaching for Lucas to make him pay for her dad.  Kristin intercepted her hands and yelled at Lucas.  "Lucas you and Nathan get out of her, Now!  I'll find you later.  Go."   
  
She kept trying to control the thrashing teen until she could get a hand free and hit the call button.  "Lucy get a sedative in here, Stat!"  
  
Lucas stood for a moment staring at the young lady who was his friend but at the moment was a thrashing animal.  He felt his dad grab his arm and drag him past the nurse who came rushing in with sedative.  As soon as they were out in the hallway Lucas felt totally trapped.  "I gotta get out of her for a while" he thought.  
  
He turned and ran down a hallway barely hearing his dad calling to him in the background.  
  
Back inside Mandy's room Kristin was still trying to calm the teen.  "Mandy please calm down.  You can't afford to get upset right now.  Please relax and everything will be fine."  
  
Mandy acted like she couldn't hear her and kept thrashing against Doctor Westphalen.  Catching a glimpse of Lucy walking in with the sedative she nodded her head.  Lucy came up and pulled back Mandy's gown and injected the sedative directly into her hip.  Several seconds later she felt Mandy begin to struggle less.  She loosened her grip somewhat and laid the teen back on the bed.  "Thanks Lucy.  Please page me 15 minutes before the sedative is due to wear off."  
  
"Of course Doctor Westphalen."  She began to leave when she heard the doctor calling her name.  
  
"And Lucy please tell Nathan and Lucas they can come back in here now."  
  
Nodding Lucy left.  Kristin turned and noticed Mandy trying to speak.  She bent down and strained to hear her, "Please tell Lucas didn't mean it."  
  
Kristin stood up and brushed a lock of hair off her face while checking her pulse and breathing.  She glanced up as Nathan walked back in and toward the bed.  "How is she?"  
  
"She'll be fine Nathan.  I expected this that's why I insisted that I be here when he told her.  Where is Lucas?"  
  
Shaking his head he said, "I don't know Kris.  We went out in the hall and then he ran off down another hall.  I called and tried to follow him but I thought it might be best just to let him have some time right now."  
  
She nodded and came around toward and motioned him to follow her in the hallway.  "Nathan why don't you go wait in my office and Lucas and I will be along in a minute.  I think I might know where he went."  
  
Nathan nodded and moved off toward her office and Kristin began to make her way down another hallway.  After several moments she spotted the teen just where she thought he would be, leaning in looking at the newborn babies.  She approached him and looked inside at the little ones too.  
  
Just barely above a whisper she heard Lucas speak.  "How's Mandy?"  
  
"She's fine Lucas.  I had her sedated and she is resting now."  
  
He nodded and continued to stare into the nursery.  Kristin reached out to her son and touched his arm gently.  "I hope you realize that Mandy didn't mean what she said.  She was running on emotions and you just happened to be the likely and unlucky target.  She wasn't mad at you but at the news of her fathers death."  
  
Lucas looked over at his mom and she could see he had been crying.  "Mom I know Mandy didn't mean what she said but it still hurts, you know."  
  
Kristin nodded and draped her arms over his shoulders and pulled him close as he shed the tears that had been threatening to run down his face.  After several moments she said, "Your dad is waiting for us in my office.  What do you say we go and talk to him about some things that I found out today.  Don't worry Mandy is going to sleep for several hours with no problems.  Let's go."  
  
Lucas nodded and held his mom's hand as they headed back toward her office.  
  
After arriving back at his moms' office he went and sat down with his dad on the couch while his mom went and sat at her desk and began typing and bringing something up on the computer.  Finishing she looked over at her husband and son before speaking, "Lucas what grade is Mandy in?"  
  
Lucas shook his head not seeing the point but answered.  "A senior in high school I think.  Why?"  
  
She shook her head and continued.  "That is what I thought also but come and look at this."  
  
Waiting for them to come over and read the page she had up before continuing she heard Nathan exclaim, "Kris are you sure?"  
  
Lucas just said, "Cool!"  
  
"Yes Nathan I am sure.  Mandy told me herself this afternoon and I was just as shocked as you are.  However I must say I am not at all surprised.  Short of the outburst today, which was perfectly understandable she has behaved as I would expect an adult."  
  
Lucas and Nathan crossed back to the couch and sat down waiting for the rest of the news that Kristin was unduly hesitating hiding.  She came over and sat down beside them.  
  
"This does something of a problem.  In another few days she will be of legal age to live on her own and I was hoping to release her tomorrow afternoon or so.  Normally I wouldn't worry the about this but with her emotional state being what it is right now I would feel better if she wasn't left alone.  Now what I would like to talk to you two about is Mandy coming to live with us for a few weeks until her emotional stability returns.  What do you say?"  
  
Lucas spoke first, "I think that would be great.  We could help her even more than we are now.  It would be so cool.  We were getting ready to go to the island for the last few weeks of leave anyway this would be great.  I could introduce her Darwin and everything.  Can we please?"  
  
Kristin shook her head, "Lucas I'm glad that you want to help but this is something your dad and I are going to have to talk about.  Why don't you go down and sit with her while your dad and I talk about it?  I'll be down in a little while."  
  
He nodded and rose and leaned and kissed both his parents before heading out the door.  Once it was closed Kris looked back at Nathan who had his brow furrowed in a pensive mood.  She snuggled up next to him and said, "Nathan what do you think?"  
  
He hugged her and said, "I only have two questions.  Do you think that Lucas would have gotten better if I hadn't taken him under my wing and asked you to help me? And do you think that Mandy will be okay if we don't help her?"  
  
Kristin thought about that a minute before answering him.  "Nathan I can't say with 100% certainty of course but I believe that if we hadn't helped Lucas he would either be in serious trouble or dead now and I believe the same would happen to Mandy without a caring someone in her life."  
  
She looked over at Nathan and watched as he shook his head and said, "I trust your opinion Kris and I agree with the assessment of Lucas.  So what do I think?  I think we owe it to this young and exceptional lady to help her as much as possible.  So when does she come home?"  
  
Kristin threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.  "Nathan, thank you so much.  I just don't want to see her lost in the system like so many others.  I want to talk to you about something else thought.  I talked to Cindy earlier and this is what we thought."  
  
She proceeded to tell him of her plans for the young and intelligent Mandy Zagar.  After finishing she asked him what he thought.  Laughing he said, "Kris it's absolutely brilliant and I think it's perfect.  Good idea."  
  
She nodded and heard her name over the intercom.  Rising she said, "I have to go.  Mandy's sedative is due to wear off soon and I need to be there.  Hang out her a second and I will send Lucas down.  I want you to take him to get something to eat and then the two of you go home.  I'm going to stay tonight and the both us will be home tomorrow."  
  
She turned and left her office and headed for Mandy's room and to tell Lucas the good news.  "I hope Mandy will agree" she thought to herself.  
  
*****************************  
  
Kristin walked into the room assigned young Miss Zagar and found Lucas sitting on the side of the bed with his hand in hers.  Walking up to the bed she put her hand on his shoulder and saw the expectant eyes staring back at her.  She nodded yes and he visibly relaxed a little.  
  
"Lucas your dad is in my office.  He's going to take you to get something to eat and then the two of you are going home to get things ready for her visit.  We won't be going to the island as I want her within minutes of up to date medical care.  Now your dad is waiting so go on."  
  
Turning to face his mom again he said, "If you don't mind I would rather stay here her.  I promise to sleep and go to get something to eat."  
  
Kristin shook her head.  "No Lucas.  It is better for Mandy if you aren't here when she wakes up.  She'll be a bit upset about what she said to you plus you need to rest without the interruptions of staying here."  
  
She saw his shoulders sag and smiled.  "Besides if you keep hanging around here I might actually remember to run that full physical on you that is coming up.  Unless you want to spend the night with me poking and prodding at you then you better take advantage of my good mood and leave before I change my mind."  
  
He quickly leaned down and kissed Mandy on the cheek and then got up and kissed his mom on the cheek also.  As he scurried out of the room she thought, "Works every time although he is overdue for a physical."  
  
She sat down in the chair he vacated and began looking over Mandy's chart, according to the nurses' notes the drug should wear off any time now.  Suddenly looking up she heard the young child begin to stir.  Rising she began to brush locks of her hair away and leaned down to speak to her.  "Mandy can you hear me?  It's Kristin."  
  
After moaning a couple more times she opened her eyes a little bit and eyed Kristin.  "Hi, and what happened?"  
  
"Hi yourself.  How do you feel?"  
  
Sitting up she shook her head to clear it, "That must have been some sedative you gave me.  Pyrocol would be my guess."  
  
Kristin stared for a moment and reached to take her pulse again.  "Good guess and yes it was.  Now again how are feeling?"  
  
"I feel like I went 10 rounds with a pro wrestler and my hands hurt."  
  
Nodding she turned loose of her wrist and moved to place the stethoscope in her ears.  "You almost did and sorry about your hands.  I didn't want you to hurt yourself.  Lean up for a moment."  
  
Mandy leaned up and Kristin placed the scope on her back and told her to take a deep breath and release it.  She did this a couple more times and then told her to lean back.  When she was back against the bed Kris noticed that Mandy's face had gone ashen.  As she placed the scope on her chest and said, "I see you are remembering what happened."  
  
"Oh my God, please tell me I didn't do what I think I did."  
  
Kristin placed the scope back around her neck and proceeded to examine her ribs and the binding there.  Mandy winced and she said, "Sorry about that.  Yes I am sorry to tell you that you did indeed do what you more than likely think you did."  
  
After closing her gown she watched as Mandy threw her face in her hands.  Reaching up and placing her hand on her shoulder said, "It's all right honey.  We all understood and I would have been more surprised if it hadn't happened.  Don't worry about Lucas either.  He was sitting her with you and was going to stay with you again.  I had to threaten him with a complete physical in order to get him to go home."  
  
Mandy raised her face and smiled at Kristin.  "I hope he knows how sorry I am.  It's just the news about my dad's death hit me so hard and then he was the one telling me and was sitting right there, it just seemed natural to go after him like that."  
  
She nodded and reached in her pocket for a small penlight.  "Mandy look straight ahead at that wall."  
  
Holding her eye open she peered into each one with the light.  After a couple of minutes she turned it off and said, "Good now follow my finger with your eyes."  
  
She moved her hand around and was very impressed when Mandy followed it with no problem except to be a little slow getting focused.  "That's fine, now tell me how many fingers am I holding up?"  
  
Holding up two fingers in front of Mandy she saw her cringe a little but said two.  "That's good."  
  
Taking her hand down she heard her say, "It's always two.  I had a professor tell me one time that one was too easy and three was too many so it was always two."  
  
Kristin smiled and said, "Well your professor is right but be honest with the doctor here,, remember the what I told you would happen the next time you hid the truth.  Now, how many did you see?"  
  
"Enough that if I told you then I'd be in here for a month."  
  
Sitting back down she said, "I'm going to take that to mean you saw more than two."  
  
Mandy shook her head in the positive. And looked down at her friend.  "I can't believe you used the threat of a physical to get him out of here.  Why would that work anyway?"  
  
Kristin laughed and said, "Let's just say that Nathan and Lucas think having to undergo a physical is like being asked to wrestle with a polar bear naked.  It's not their favourite activity."  
  
"I can imagine as I don't much care for them either although I have had to have several since getting sick."  
  
Nodding Kris settled back in the chair and said, "I have some good news and bad news for you."  
  
"Oh yeah what's the good news?"  
  
"Well I might let you out of here tomorrow afternoon providing, and here comes the bad news, you pass a physical of my own devising first."  
  
Mandy grabbed her throat and pretended to die and Kristin laughed.  "Won't work you would still have to the physical."  
  
Sitting up a little straighter she said, "Figures.  Oh well at least I know my dad can't pay you off."  
  
Kris crinkled her brow and looked up at her friend, "What do you mean paid off?"  
  
"I always had doctors wanting to give me medical check-ups, I guess that is how my interest in medicine was peaked.  Anyhow every time my dad found out about one he would ask my doctor to talk to him in private and then the doctor would decide that the physical was not needed.  The only way I know he paid them off was that I hacked into his financial records one time and figured it out.  It didn't bother me to much at the time since I didn't want a physical anyway."  
  
Shaking her head she said, "Well Mandy I can assure you that even if he could there is no way that your dad would have talked me into covering up your condition.  You're a very sick young lady but we are going to get you better.  I want to talk to you about something if you feel up to it."  
  
"Sure Kristin, but while we talk do you think we could get some dinner?  I'm starved."  
  
Nodding she rose to go order them some dinner.  About an hour later Kristin again picked up the dishes and sat them beside the door to be picked up.  Mandy was leaning back against the bed and watched as the doctor came back over and sat down.  "Now what did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
Kristin nodded and settled back in the chair.  "Have you thought about what you're going to do once I let you out of here?"  
  
Mandy thought about that before answering.  "Not really Doctor Westphalen.  I know that since I am going to be 18 day after tomorrow that I am pretty much on my own and with my degrees it shouldn't be too hard to get a job.  I guess I have to go back to the house to live even though I wish I didn't have to ever see it again."  
  
Kristin nodded and said, "What would you say if I told you I had an idea?"  
  
Smiling she said, "Well it would depend on the idea.  What is it?"  
  
"Nathan, Lucas and I have a 3-bedroom condo about an hour from here and I discussed it with them and we were hoping that you might come and stay with us for a while.  It is going to be over a year before the boat's ready to sail and by then you should have a nice job and well on your way to perfect health.  I could use your help with some research and you seem to be a good influence on Lucas.  What do you say?"  
  
Mandy turned away and began to cry when she felt Kristin put her hand on her arm.  "What's wrong?  You don't have to come and stay with us.  We were just hoping you would."  
  
Turning she said, "Why would you all want to do that?  I'm nothing to you just a stranger that you happened to find."  
  
Kristin ran her hand over Mandy's hair.  "You're wrong.  What we found was someone we call a friend.  You're Lucas' friend, you're my friend and you're Nathan's friend.  We care about you and we want to help, if you'll let us.  Let me ask you something did Lucas every tell anything about his past?"  
  
Mandy wiped her eyes and said, "He told me that his dad beat him too but I thought he was just making it up since his dad was so successful."  
  
Shaking her head she sat back down.  "No that's true.  Believe me Nathan and I have spent many nights in the hospital after his dad beat him over and over.  Nathan finally couldn't stand it anymore and adopted Lucas.  Since that time the three of us have been a great family.  We want that for you and more than that we want you to be safe.  Will you let us help you?"  
  
Mandy looked over at this woman who genuinely seemed to want nothing more than to help her.  She had met Nathan and he didn't treat her like some kind of monster who deserved what she got and her relationship with Lucas was self-explaining.  She gripped Kristin's hand while saying, "Yes I would like that.  Thank you."  
  
Kris smiled and squeezed back.  "There's no reason to thank us we're glad that you are letting us help.  Now why don't you get some sleep and I will stop back and check on you a little later.  I have some patients to see and then some light paperwork."  
  
Mandy yawned and began to scrunch down when she looked up at her friend.  "Kristin would you mind staying with me until I get to sleep?"  
  
"Not at all.  You just lay back and relax and I'll stay right here."  She settled once more into the seat.   
  
Mandy nodded and closed her eyes.  "Thank you" she mumbled before sleep began to overtake her.  
  
*****************************  
  
Kristin awoke to the beeping of her comm.  She ran a hand through her hair and went to answer the annoying thing.  "Westphalen."  
  
Nathan's image filled the screen.  "Hi babe, you look like you had a good night.  You okay?"  
  
She fell into her chair and said, "I'm okay, just getting to damn old to go around sleeping on lumpy sofas all the time.  How are you and Lucas doing?"  
  
Smiling he said, "Well I promise to help you get rid of that mood when you get home.  Lucas and I are fine, although he did have another nightmare last night.  We are in the process of getting the room ready and hope you are going to tell me that Mandy agreed to come because Lucas has been grumbling so much that I am afraid of a mutiny if she doesn't."  
  
"You can only have a mutiny on a boat silly, but yes she has agreed to come.  I just hope we are doing the right thing Nathan."  
  
"All we can do is try Kris.  If it hadn't been for you and Lucas she might be dead right now and then we'd all feel awful.  On a side note the police called and wanted to know if they could speak to Mandy yet and I told them I would ask you, they need her to give them a statement although I don't know what good it will do now.  We also told them that Mandy would be staying with us for a while.  Plus we were wondering if we should go by her place and pick up some stuff for her or not."  
  
"I'll mention the police to Mandy this morning but I highly doubt that she'll want to press charges now.  If she feels she does then I have no problem with them questioning her at the house as long as either Lucas or I are present.  Why don't you go by her place and pick up some clothes and the like but nothing too personal.  I don't want to overload her system too much with memories.  I'm going to begin her physical in a few minutes and it should take a little over 2 hours so if you guys can get done in time then we could go out to lunch on the way home.  What do you sailor?"  
  
He smiled and said, "We'll work faster.  See you at lunch and tell Mandy we said hi."   
  
He blew her a kiss and ended the link.  Rising she headed back toward the hall and Mandy's room, stopping at the nurses' station to grab her chart.  After glancing at it and seeing all the numbers in acceptable ranges she smiled and headed for the room.  Mandy was sitting up on the edge of the bed just finishing breakfast when she entered.  "Good morning young lady and how are you today?"  
  
Smiling back she said, "I'm fine Doctor Westphalen.  How are you?"  
  
She came over and sat down beside the young girl.  "I'm doing very well thank you.  Are you about ready to get this torture started?"  
  
"I don't suppose you might let me out of here without it would you?"  
  
"Good try but not a chance.  Besides I thought you enjoyed my company?"  
  
"I do but only when it comes without various painful and unnecessary medical instruments."  
  
Kristin threw her head back and laughed.  "I promise to be gentle and that's no way for a future doctor to act is it?  You ought to be used to it by now.  You can ask Lucas, you'll positively hate me after a few weeks."  
  
Taking the last drink of her juice she shot the doctor a quizzical look.  "This is the only way for a future doctor to act, we all hate being the patient if you'll be honest.  Why would Lucas know I'll hate you after a few weeks."  
  
Kristin rose and helped Mandy to stand and then they headed for the door.  "Just ask him how I treated him once I found out about his abuse and you'll see.  Also both Lucas and Nathan said hi this morning.  I told them to stop by after your physical was done and then we'd all go to lunch."  
  
"Sounds good to me, I'm anxious to hear about some of these exploits that you keep telling me about."  
  
They arrived at the room and went inside.  Mandy sat down on the exam table as Kristin grabbed a tray of shiny and intimidating looking instruments.  She saw the young girl roll her eyes and Kris squeezed her shoulder before getting started.  
  
Across town Nathan and Lucas pulled up in front of the house that until a few days ago didn't mean anything to either of them but at this moment held as much allure as the Amityville Mansion.  Getting out of the car Lucas led the way up to the front door.  There was yellow tape across the entrance saying 'Crime Scene.  Do Not Cross.'  He looked back at his dad who came up and ripped the tape down.  They had called the station and Montgomery told them to just take it down but try not to disturb anything more than necessary.  Nathan leaned in and opened the door.  He walked in and took a moment to take in the surroundings when he felt Lucas bump into him.  Turning around he found his son staring at the big stain on blood on the floor next to the banister post, obviously where Lucas had found her.  Placing a hand on his son's shoulder he said, "Come on.  I am sure Mandy's room is upstairs."  
  
Lucas nodded silently and followed his dad upstairs.  At the top of the stairs there were rooms lining each side of the hallway going each way.  "Lucas do you feel like we can split up?  I can take one side and you the other."  
  
He slowly nodded and Nathan motioned for him to go off to the right while he went to the left.  Making his way slowly down the dark and unwelcoming hall he came to the first room.  After checking the door and finding it locked he moved on to the next.  This one opened slowly at his touch.  He walked in and found himself staring at a huge bedroom.  It had a bed, dresser, bureau, small desk and chair and a huge fireplace with a picture of Mr. Zagar hung above it.  Everything in the room appeared to be not well used but on the desk caught his eye.  It was a clear bottle of light yellow liquid.  There was no label and it was about half full.  Pulling the cap off he sniffed at it hesitantly, there was no odour.  He put the cap back on and began to sit it back down when something told him to take it and let his mom have a look.  Sticking the bottle down in his pocket he heard his dad calling him.  Lucas walked quickly out of the room and met his dad at the top of the stairs.  He was carrying a big suitcase.  
  
"I found her room and gathered up a lot of her clothes, I hope she doesn't mind jeans and t-shirts because that is mainly what I found clean."  
  
Lucas shook his head and said, "That's what she always wears, with an occasional dress or short set thrown in."  
  
Nathan nodded and asked, "Did you find anything interesting down that way."  
  
"No just Mr. Zagar's bedroom and another locked room of some kind.  Let's get out of here though, this places makes me nervous."  
  
Nodding Nathan began moving down the stairs and heard Lucas quickly following him.  He paused briefly at the bottom and again cast a glance at the puddle of dried blood on the floor.  "How in God's name can anyone treat a helpless child like this," he wondered as they made their way outside and to the car.  
  
Putting her suitcase in the trunk they got in and began to make their way to NCQ General.  
  
Back at the hospital Kristin had just finished running the last test and she told Mandy she could sit up.  "That wasn't so bad now was it?"  
  
Sitting up she scowled at the doctor and said, "Well not from where you stand maybe.  Are we done now or do you want to torture me some more?"  
  
Kristin smiled and said, "No I'm done for right now.  Let's go into my office there's a sweat suit there you can change into while I study some of your test results."  
  
Mandy jumped off the table and raced out the door.  She paused long enough for Kristin to indicate that her office was two doors up.  Once entering Mandy grabbed the clothes and went into the bathroom to change while Kristin sat at her desk and began studying Mandy's EEG.  
  
Several moments later she entered feeling refreshed and alive and thankful to be getting out of here and having some real clothes besides that damn hospital gown.  She went over and sat down in one of the chairs facing Doctor Westphalen's desk and watched as the older woman intently studied some kind of paper.  Finally she said, "Doctor?"  
  
Kristin looked up and noticed her friend sitting across from her.  "I'm sorry dear.  I was just thinking."  
  
Nodding she said, "What is so interesting about that EEG readout anyway?"  
  
Leaning back in her chair she said, "Well for starters I can detect no damage to your vascular muscle at all.  According to this test you have the heart of a 12-year-old."  
  
"That's not possible.  The defect should have shown up all over the place."  
  
Nodding Kristin leaned forward and said, "Mandy I want to ask you a couple of questions.  Why is it that you weren't diagnosed with the defect until after your 16th birthday?  That kind of defect should have been diagnosed at birth unless you had a very shoddy obstetrician."  
  
"I don't know.  All I do know is that my dad insisted I see this doctor, Wilson I think was his name but you'd have to check the records.  We went in and he ran the tests just like you did and then told my dad and I that I had the defect and prescribed some kind of tonic or something for me to take everyday."  
  
"That brings up the second question.  When I went to upgrade your status on the donor list I couldn't because you weren't on there.  Why?"  
  
Shaking her head she said, "Again I don't know.  I had always assumed that my dad took care of that stuff.  
  
Before Kristin could say anymore Nathan and Lucas entered her office and the conversation turned to other topics.  "What is going on?" she wondered as she moved to follow the group out and to lunch.  
  
*****************************  
  
After a few moments Nathan said, "What say we two handsome gentlemen take you two lovely ladies to lunch?"  
  
Mandy smiled at him and jumped up.  "Let's go.  After Kristin's torture all day I am as hungry as a horse plus there are couple stories I want to hear about."  
  
Walking over she hooked her arm in Lucas' as she watched Kristin do the same with Nathan.  Laughing the four of them walked out of the hospital and made their way to a fairly nice pizza place.  The teens were thankful for pizza but cringed a little when his mom insisted on salads also.  
  
As they finished lunch Mandy eyed Lucas and got ready to ask him about some of the things the doctor had mentioned.  "Lucas I gotta ask you something.  A few hours ago your mom told me to ask you how she started treating you when she found out you were abused.  What did she do?"  
  
Lucas looked over at his mom and she nodded her head.  He turned to Mandy and said, "This question wouldn't have anything to do with the fact of your complaining about your physical this morning would it?"  
  
Mandy leaned over and lightly punched him on the shoulder.  "You're one to talk Mr. Macho I heard that all she had to do to get you to leave me last night was mention a physical."  
  
Smiling he leaned back and answered her.  "When you have spent as much time under the Doc's microscope as I have you begin to get a little punchy.  But to answer your question let's just say that if you get half the medical attention I did when she found out you might consider a revolt and begin recruiting soldiers now."  
  
They laughed until they heard Kristin clear her throat.  "If you two characters are done critiquing my medical practices we had better be heading home.  On the way maybe you will enlighten this young lady about the punishment for hacking into medical records and changing them."  
  
Nodding they rose and headed toward the parking lot as Nathan got his wallet out and picked up the bill.  Once they reached the cash register and waited for the cashier he turned to her and wrapped his arm around her waist.  "What's wrong Kris?  You hardly said a word at lunch."  
  
Kristin shook her head.  "I'm sorry Nathan.  It's just I got a very strange result back on Mandy's EEG this morning and it's bothering me."  
  
As he handed the cashier a $20 and a $5 he looked back at her.  "Strange, what kind of strange?"  
  
"Well to begin with I can detect no sign of damage to her heart at all and the kind of defect she has should have shown up easily."  
  
He held out his hand for change and then turned around.  They began walking toward the door when he stopped and pulled her into a corner.  "How is that possible Kris?  You said so yourself that she only has a few months left."  
  
"That's true Nathan, based on the old test results I reviewed.  And it is the main reason I wanted the physical today.  I ordered all new tests and should have the results soon.  Another problem is that she should have been diagnosed with the problem a lot earlier than 16, which according to her she was not.  Also when I went in and started to upgrade her status on the donor list I couldn't because she wasn't on it.  When I asked her about that she again said her dad took care of it she thought."  
  
Nathan furrowed his brow.  "What are you thinking baby?  That she made up the health problem or something."  
  
She shook her head.  "No I don't.  She really believes she only has a few months more to live but look at her right now."  
  
Nathan looked out the window and saw Mandy chasing Lucas around the car and laughing.  "She sure doesn't act sick.  What could be going on?"  
  
"I don't know but I fully intend to find out."  
  
Mandy and Lucas decided to ride back to the house with Kristin since Nathan was going to go by the police station and let them know that Mandy had decided not to press charges against her dad since he was dead.  The threesome laughed and talked as they drove home.  Once there his mom told Lucas to take their guest up to her room and then give her a quick tour of the house.  As they started to climb the stairs they heard Kristin say, "Then you are going to take it easy young lady."  
  
They rolled their eyes at one another and continued upstairs.  Kristin went into the study to contact the hospital and see if the test results were back yet.  
  
Upstairs Lucas took Mandy into her room and sat her suitcase down.  "Well here you are ma'am.  This is all yours."  
  
Mandy smiled and then walked around the room taking in the surroundings.  She stopped and stared out the window for a long time and then came over to the bed and put her head in her hands.  Lucas walked over and sat down beside her.  "What's wrong?"  
  
Lifting her head she faced him.  "Oh Lucas.  I just don't know about all this.  I mean you all have a pretty good life and then here I come to mess everything up.  In a few months I am going to die, nothing I can do about that, and now I feel like, oh never mind."  
  
He reached over and put his hand on her shoulder.  "You feel what?  What are you feeling Mandy, please tell me."  
  
"It's just so stupid Lucas.  I have no right feeling the way I do."   
  
She broke down in tears and he pulled her close to him.  "It's all right.  Everything is going to be okay.  You have right to feel however you want.  Your father tried to rob that from you and that wasn't right.  Your feelings are just as important as anyone else's."  
  
She pulled her head back and leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.  "Thank you so much Lucas.  You're a very special man and I, oh never mind.  Now how about the rest of that tour your mom told you to give me."  
  
He shook his head but said, "Okay but after that you better rest or mom will be after both of us and I get in enough trouble without any help."  
  
She laughed and followed him out of the room.  
  
Downstairs Kristin was on the phone with the lab.  An older gentleman with grey hair and blue eyes filled the vid screen.  "What can I do for you Kristin?"  
  
"Hi Mel.  I wanted to know if you got some blood test results for me.  The name is Mandy Zagar and they would have been sent this morning."  
  
"Hang on while I look."  
  
He walked away and began punching at a keyboard.  When he found them he sent them to Doctor Westphalen's' computer.  He came back over and sat down.  "I just sent them to you Kristin but tell me how your patient got that drug in her bloodstream.  She some kind of criminal or something."  
  
"Mel what in hell are you talking about?  Did you find something unusual in the blood work?"  
  
He looked shocked.  "Are you kidding?  You really don't know."  
  
"Would you quit talking in riddles and tell me what you are talking about."  
  
"Doctor Westphalen your patient tested positive for Syrophal."  
  
Her face went ashen.  "Mel are you sure?  There must be some kind of mistake that drug was never released to the public it was deemed to dangerous."  
  
"Yes I'm sure.  Take a look at the results yourself.  Is there a chance you could get me a marrow sample and we can be sure."  
  
"Just hang on Mel.  I'll be down there soon."  
  
Nodding he ended the connection and she sat back in her chair.  Thinking to herself, "Where in the hell would she get Syrophal?"  
  
Sitting up she began to punch up the Internex connection and prayed to God she was wrong.  
  
*****************************  
  
Nathan parked the car in the driveway next to Kristin's and walked into the house.  He met Lucas and Mandy coming out at the same time.  "Where are you two off to now?"  
  
"We're going down to the dock to see fish face dad.  Tell mom that Mandy will rest when we get back."  
  
They started down the steps when heard Nathan ask, "Where is your mom?"  
  
Mandy turned and answered him.  "Kristin is in the study talking to the hospital about some of my test results."  
  
"Thanks" he said and moved into the house.  After placing his keys on the counter he walked toward the den.  He knocked before entering.  "Hey Kris.  What are you up to?"  
  
She looked up gave him a light smile.  "Hi Nathan.  Just doing some research.  How did things go down to the station?"  
  
He came around and kissed her while glancing at the computer.  "Doctor Fredrick Wilson.  Is that a friend of yours?"  
  
She shook her head and shut down the computer.  "Just a previous doctor of Mandy's.  So did the police give you any problem about not pressing charges?"  
  
He went to the couch and sank down.  He leaned his head back against the back of the couch and covered his eyes with the back of his hands.  "Not really.  They were understandable disappointed but didn't make a big issue out of it.  They did bring up another problem though.  They are still holding Mr. Zagars' remains and need someone to identify them.  The only two people that saw him were Mandy and Lucas.  I don't really want either of them to do it.  What do you think?"  
  
She came over and sat down while leaning against his chest.  "I don't know Nathan.  I don't think in Mandy's emotional state right now it would be a good idea but at the same time Lucas' is not much better.  Maybe I could give them both a light tranquilliser and then they could do it together.  They seem to do better when the other one is around.  After that though I don't think it would be a good idea for either of them to see him again, under any circumstances."  
  
"I agree but seeing him is not going to be a problem.  They told me that according to his will he is to be cremated so that will solve that problem.  If you agree I can call them and tell them we'll be down later tomorrow morning."  
  
Nodding she snuggled up closer to him.  "Speaking of the dynamic duo where are they?  I told them I wanted Mandy to rest after the tour of the house."  
  
"I ran into them on the way in here and they said to tell you that they were going to see Darwin at the dock and then she was going to rest."  
  
"Well that leaves us a while before they'll be back if I know either of them at all.  Want to fool around sailor?"  
  
Smiling Nathan brought his arm down and said, "Oh you are definitely a scientist.  Found my problem and the solution in a very short time."  
  
"That's why they pay me the big bucks Bridger.  Now shut up and kiss me."  
  
Down at the dock Lucas had been calling Darwin for a few minutes when he felt Mandy place her hand on his shoulder.  "Lucas can I tell you something that you might think is silly?"  
  
He sat back and said, "Sure but I promise I won't think it is silly."  
  
She smiled and began, "Every since that first time I saw you on the vid trying to work out that wiring problem I have felt strong feelings for you."  
  
He hung his head and began to blush but smiled.  
  
She removed her hand and said, "See I told you that you'd think it was silly.  I'm sorry let's just forget it."  
  
He looked up quickly and reached for her.  "I don't think it's silly honest.  I am just surprised because well you see, I feel the same way."  
  
She turned and looked at him.  He continued, "You see when I have never felt for anyone what I have begun to feel for you.  When I found you hurt I was overcome with feelings of hurt and anger that I couldn't help you and wasn't there for you.  Over the last few days I have begun to think of you as more than a friend.  I think I am falling in love with you."  
  
She threw her arms around him.  "Oh Lucas I feel the same way.  I didn't think I could care for someone like I care for you, as scared and miserable as I was with my dad that is as happy as I am right now.  Thank you for helping me to realize that I could be happy, even if it is only for a few months."  
  
All of a sudden they were splashed with cold water.  Lucas laughed and looked down at fish face.  
  
"Lucas play"  
  
"Maybe later pal.  Right now I want you to meet someone.  Darwin this is Mandy and Mandy this is Darwin."  
  
"Mandy pretty.  Play."  
  
"It's nice to meet you Darwin and I'll play later I promise.  Lucas this is amazing.  When I was helping out with the wiring problem I had no idea it was for something like this.  How did you do it?"  
  
Lucas laughed and got splashed by Darwin again.  "How about I tell you that story a little bit later and we head on back to the house before mom comes looking for us with one of those looks on her face?"  
  
Mandy laughed and leaned down to pet Darwin.  "We'll see you later Darwin."  
  
"See you later fish face."  
  
After splashing them again he swam off.  Mandy began shaking out her hair and said to Lucas.  "You know the only time he splashed us was when you called him fish face.  Maybe he doesn't like it."  
  
Shaking his head he stood up.  "Nah he was just trying to get us to play.  Come on let's get back."  
  
They arrived back at the house and found Kristin and Nathan sitting at the kitchen counter talking.  "Hi mom.  Hi dad."  
  
Kristin smiled and said, "Hi there.  How did the tour go?"  
  
Mandy came over and sat down beside her while Lucas went to get them a couple sodas.  He gave one to Mandy and kept one while sitting down next to his dad.  
  
After taking a drink of the pop she said, "It was really great.  You all have a lovely home and I can't thank you enough for allowing me to stay."  
  
Nathan reached over and patted her arm and said, "That's okay.  We're happy you're here.  What did you think of Darwin?"  
  
"He's fantastic Nathan.  I can't believe he can talk but I shouldn't be surprised that old brain boy here is the one that made it possible."  
  
Lucas blushed a little and heard his dad say, "Yeah old brain boy does come in handy some time.  Right now he is going to go help me clean the dock.  Come on brain boy."  
  
Nodding Lucas rose and followed his dad out of the house, which left Kristin and Mandy alone.  Looking over Mandy hit Kristin in the shoulder.  "All right what are you wanting to tell me?"  
  
Kristin looked over shocked.  "Me?  What makes you think I want to talk to you?"  
  
"Well for one I just came from the dock and if it was any cleaner you could operate on it plus you got real quiet all of a sudden.  So what's up?"  
  
Kristin smiled and said, "Well you're good.  I do want to talk to you.  Let's go sit in the living room."  
  
They rose and went and sat in the living room on the sofa.  "You know that Nathan was going to go down to the station and tell them that you didn't want to press charges against your dad."   
  
She watched Mandy nod before continuing.  "Well they told him something that I want to discuss with you first.  Since your dad has no other family they need someone to identify his body and you and Lucas were the only ones that saw him.  They want one of you to come and do it.  Do you think you can?"  
  
Mandy blinked a couple of times and squared her shoulders.  "Yes I don't want Lucas to have to do it."  
  
Nodding Kris spoke again.  "I thought you might say that and I am sure he is going to say the same thing about you.  To be honest I wish neither one of you had to do it, you're both in a fragile emotional state right now.  I have a compromise in mind though.  I think you and Lucas should do it together.  You each seem to be a source of strength to the other one.  I'll also give each of you a light tranquilliser before we leave.  It will calm you down enough that you will still be shocked and hurt but you'll be able to manage it more easily.  What do you say?"  
  
"Sounds good as long as Lucas agrees.  Thanks for being there during all this.  I don't know how I would get through it without you."  
  
Kristin pulled her into a hug and said, "There is no reason to thank me.  I am just glad I could help.  There is something else I need to ask you about though.  I need you to come back to the hospital with me tomorrow."  
  
Mandy sat back and said, "Why?  Didn't you get enough torture practice today?"  
  
Giggling Kris said, "Not really.  You're almost as fun to prod and poke as Nathan and Lucas both.  No, really there is just another test I need to run to confirm something.  Would you mind?"  
  
"Whatever you say, you're the doctor."  
  
"Ha, I knew sooner or later you'd remember that.  Now I want you to go lay down while I make a phone call.  I'll send Lucas to wake you when dinner's ready.  Now get."  
  
"All right.  I know I wouldn't win the argument anyway."  
  
Both rise and Mandy leans over and hugs her before starting up the stairs.  Kristin nods to herself and enters the study to place her phone call.  Sitting down she dialled the number for the international operator.  After a few seconds a blond, 20-year-old girl answered.  "International Operator can I help you?"  
  
"Yes could I have the number to Kings' College in London England please?"  
  
"Of course ma'am.  It will take me approximately 60 seconds to find that number."  
  
She nodded and sat back while thinking, "Damn you Fredrick Wilson.  I can't believe you would do this to a young child."   
  
She sat up as the operator again filled the screen and gave her the number.  "Thank you could you connect me please?"  
  
"Yes ma'am.  Please hold a moment."  
  
Several minutes later she saw a young dark-haired man answer the vid.  "King's College London how may I help you?"  
  
"Yes you can.  Can you connect me with Doctor Brian's office please?"  
  
"Yes of course please hold a moment while I connect you."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome.  Please hold."  
  
A few moments later she was again staring at a young college grad student.  "Doctor Matthew Brian's office can I help you?"  
  
Kristin sat up a little straighter.  "Yes you can.  I would like to speak with Doctor Brian if possible."  
  
"I'm sorry ma'am but the doctor is in a meeting at the moment with the President of the University and asked to not be disturbed.  Would you like to leave a message for Doctor Brian?"  
  
Kris nodded and said, "Yes I would.  Can you ask him to call Doctor Kristin Westphalen when he has a chance?  If I'm not at home he can try my office at New Cape Quest General Hospital in the United States."  
  
"Certainly but it might be a couple of days before he gets back to you."  
  
"That's fine.  Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome Doctor Westphalen.  Thank you for calling King's College in England."   
  
Nodding Kristin ended the connection and leaned back.  "I hope this works."  
  
She rose to go down to the dock to talk to Lucas and Nathan about tomorrow.  
  
*****************************  
  
Kristin walked down to the dock and found Lucas and Nathan both on their hands and knees with rags.  She approached them and leaned down on her knees also.  "You know Mandy was right, this thing is practically clean enough for me to operate on."  
  
Lucas leaned up and looked at his mom.  "Thanks mom.  That's what I told him but does he listen to the genius?  Nope just makes him do the menial labour."  
  
Nathan cast a look at him and threw his rag and hit him in the back of the head.  Lucas turned around and stuck his tongue out at his dad.  
  
Kris giggled and looked at Nathan.  "If you two kids are done playing why don't you go in and make that phone call Nathan?  I want to talk to Lucas for minute."  
  
He nodded and got up and headed for the house.  After she was sure he was out of earshot she turned around and looked back at Lucas.  "Come, and sit with me a second."  
  
He came over and joined his mom and both let their feet dangle over the edge.  "Lucas did your dad tell you about what the police said today?"  
  
"Yeah mom.  I don't want her doing that.  I'll do it and I'll be okay, I promise."  
  
She smiled and said, "Lucas I know you want to protect Mandy but a part of her mind has to do this in order to put it to rest.  She also said the same thing about you so I came up with a compromise.  I think you and Mandy should do it together so you can each support the other one.  Also before we leave in the morning I will give both of you a light tranquilliser.  It will make the emotions a little easier to manage.  All right?"  
  
He nodded and reached over and squeezed his mom's hand.  "Mom can I talk to you about something?"  
  
"Sure you can.  What's up?"  
  
"Mom I just am not sure what to do.  Ever since I met Mandy over the Internex I felt connected to her, almost spiritually connected.  Then when I went into that house and found her hurt and found out what her father had been doing to her for so long, I wanted to kill him.  I wanted to reach out and kill him with my bare hands."  
  
Looking at her son she smiled and said, "Lucas let me ask you something point blank.  Do you love her?"  
  
He looked out over the ocean waves for a moment and said, "Yeah mom I do.  I would do anything in anything in the world for her."  
  
Kristin reached over and placed her arm around his shoulders.  "Lucas I don't know whether Mandy is the one meant for you, she might be.  I can tell you to be careful.  She is recovering from a severe emotional trauma and to all intents and purposes you are her savoir.  You're the one that saved her from what she perceived as a hopeless situation."  She leaned over and turned his face toward hers.  "Just be careful son and be honest with her and yourself.  If she is meant for you then you'll know it."  
  
Nodding he leaned toward her and she hugged him.  They stayed like that for a few moments when she said, "What do you say we head up to the house and start dinner?  Tomorrow is going to be a long day."  
  
He got up and followed his mom in the house but his mind kept wondering about the lady who had seemed like the perfect compliment to his future.  "I love you Mandy and I hope you'll stay with me forever," he silently prayed.  
  
Early the next morning his mom and dad had breakfast done by the time both Lucas and Mandy had gotten up.  They all ate like they hadn't eaten in days.  After breakfast the teens offered to clean the dishes while Nathan and Kristin got ready to go to the station.  As Lucas began to clear the dishes his mom smiled at his dad and said, "See I told you she was a good influence on him.  He actually offered to do the dishes."  
  
Lucas stuck his tongue out at her and moved into the kitchen.  After dropping the dishes in the sink he handed Mandy a towel and said, "I'll wash you dry."  
  
Tossing the towel back at him she said, "Uh, uh brain boy.  I don't know where these things go.  I'll wash and you dry."  
  
Smiling he let her take his place at the sink and he dried and she washed.  After several minutes he heard his dad coming down the stairs.  He came in the kitchen and said, "Okay you all can fight over who gets to go next."  
  
They shot each other a mischievous look and Lucas stuck his tongue out again.  "You go ahead Mandy.  I can go last."  
  
Shaking her head she said, "You go ahead Lucas.  If your dad doesn't mind taking over for you I would like to talk to him for second."  
  
Lucas shot a look at his dad.  "Sure thing kiddo.  Go get cleaned up and I'll do dish duty for you but remember you owe me for this."  
  
Smiling he threw his dad the towel and raced up the stairs.  Nathan moved over to the sink and smiled at the young girl.  "So what did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Well Nathan, I want to talk to you about Lucas.  Has he talked to you about what happened on the dock yesterday?"  
  
He shook his head while picking up a cup and drying it and put it away.  "Did something happen on the dock?"  
  
"I just wanted to make sure that I wasn't repeating myself.  Yesterday while we were waiting for Darwin to come I began to tell Lucas how I feel about him."  
  
Eyeing her he said, "And how is that exactly?"  
  
"I think I love him."  
  
"Oh.  And what did Lucas say?"  
  
"He said he loved me too."  
  
"I see.  Let me guess at the problem here.  You aren't sure if Lucas' loves you because of you or your situation mirrors his own.  Am I right?"  
  
She nodded and concentrated back on the dishwater.  
  
Nathan put the towel down.  "Mandy look at me.  I hope you'll believe me when I tell you that even though your situation may have been a starting point for your relationship that if he says he loves you then it is because he loves the whole you.  Do you understand?"  
  
Looking at him she said, "Yes I think so.  I just don't want him getting hurt."  
  
Nathan smiled and said, "That is a hard task.  He has a knack for getting into trouble like no one else.  You both just be honest with each other and give yourselves some time.  If it's meant to be it will happen."  
  
She nodded and reached over and hugged Nathan.  "Thank you.  Lucas is a very special to have you as his father."  
  
He hugged her back and said, "You're welcome Mandy.  Lucas is lucky to care about someone like you.  Speaking of, I hear him out of the bathroom.  You go ahead and start getting ready and I'll finish these."  
  
She nodded and ran up the stairs just as Kristin and Lucas emerged from upstairs.  
  
Lucas came over and laughed at Nathan.  "You got stuck doing the dishes huh cap?  Too bad."  
  
Nathan leaned in and grabbed his shirt collar.  "Yeah and you're just the lucky person that gets to help me.  You wash my boy."  
  
"Oh man."  
  
Kristin looked at the two for a moment and smiled before leaving to go into the living room to wait for them to get ready to leave.  Finally the three of them emerged and were laughing.  "What's so funny?" she asked while joining them.  
  
"Oh brain boy here decided to try and splash his dad with water and ended up getting water on his sneakers."  
  
Lucas frowned and said, "It's not funny.  These are my favourite pair."  
  
Nathan looked over at him and said, "Oh boo hoo.  You're the one that started with the water."  
  
"Just remember dad I do get even."  
  
Kristin came over and walked past them into the hall to retrieve the bottle of pills from her bag.  She dumped four of them out in her hand and went to get two bottles of water out of the kitchen.  Coming back into the living room she stepped in between Lucas and Mandy and gave each of them a bottle of water.  They took them and Lucas looked at it and said, "Thanks mom but what are these for?"  
  
All three of them laughed and Mandy said, "Boy for a brain boy you are sure forgetful.  Your mom is supposed to give us some tranquillisers before going to the station remember?"  
  
Lucas nodded and said, "I just forget.  Lots on my mind."  
  
His mom handed him the pills she had for him and said, "We know Lucas.  Here take these."  
  
Kristin watched as each one of them downed the pills and then swallowed a little more water.  "I guess we better get going."  
  
Nathan nodded and led the way out of the house.  Once they were in the car and on their way Lucas looked up at his mom and said, "Are these things going to make me sleepy?"  
  
Kristin just looked over at Nathan and smiled and said, "They might.  Don't complain you need the sleep.  Now sit back and enjoy the ride."  
  
*****************************  
  
A little over an hour later they arrived at the station.  Kristin and Nathan had to gently shake the kids to wake them up.  After they were roused the group made their way into the station.  Officers Montgomery and Stewart were waiting on them and led them back to an interrogation room.  After they were all inside Montgomery came over and extended his hand to Nathan.  "It's nice to see you again Mr. Bridger and you as well Doctor Westphalen."  
  
She nodded and said, "Thank you.  It's a pleasure to see you and Officer Stewart again."  
  
"Thank you ma'am.  I'm pleased to see you again Mr. Wolenczak and you as well Miss Zagar.  I'm sorry about father."  
  
Mandy nodded and moved a little closer to Lucas as Montgomery asked, "Which one of you is coming with us?"  
  
Lucas stepped forward and spoke.  "Both Mandy and I will come and make the ID sir."  
  
Montgomery nodded and motioned them to follow Stewart.  Then he spoke to Nathan and Kristin.  "You are welcome to come with us although you will have to remain outside."  
  
Both of them nodded and began following the teens.  They crossed several hallways and paused outside a set of double swinging doors marked "Morgue".  Stewart entered first and held the door open for the teens to follow him.  They looked over at the adults and moved together into the room and Montgomery followed them.  
  
They found themselves in a room with several tables and what looked like cupboards mounted in the walls.  Montgomery motioned them over to the right and they moved over.  As the two officers moved forward and began looking for the right storage unit Lucas felt Mandy tremble slightly.  "Mandy it's not too late.  You can still go outside with mom and dad I can do this alone."  
  
She looked up and shook her head no.  Hearing the officers clear their throats.  "Sir and ma'am we're ready.  All we need is a shake of the head one-way or the other.  All right?"  
  
Both teens nodded and approached the table that had been slid out of the wall.  Stewart and Montgomery stood on one side while Lucas held Mandy on the other.  Lucas nodded to the officers and they pulled the cover off the man's face.  
  
What they saw was a face that was severely bruised, swollen and bloodied but it was Mr. Zagar.  Lucas was just getting ready to shake his head yes and end the ordeal when Mandy collapsed in his arms crying, "No daddy no."   
  
He shook his head at the officers but what greeted him was Stewart standing beside him glaring at Mandy and saying, "Do you have any compassion for your own father you monster?  He was a friend of mine and was a great guy.  Anything he did to you was deserved."  
  
Lucas was shocked, what was this man doing?  He tried to put himself between Stewart and Mandy but he just kept coming until Montgomery came over and told them to go outside.  Lucas picked her up and raced out the door to his mom and dad.  Mandy was in tears and kept mumbling to herself.  What had that madman done?  
  
Out in the hall Nathan and Kristin heard Mandy scream and were just about to rush inside when Lucas burst out with Mandy in his arms.  Kristin sprang into action immediately.  "Lucas put her down on the floor.  Nathan go get my bag out of the car."  
  
Nathan raced off and Kristin gripped the girls wrist and felt her pulse speeding up.  As she leaned in and opened Mandy's eye lids and looked into her crying eyes she asked Lucas, "What in the hell happened in there?"  
  
Lucas was crying on his own now and was trying to whisper and calm Mandy down.  "I'll tell you later mom.  Is she going to be okay?"  
  
Kristin looked up to see Nathan approaching with her medical bag.  "She should be Lucas.  I want to give her something to calm her down.  Just keep talking to her, you're doing fine."  
  
Turning and grabbing the bag from Nathan she dug inside until she ripped open a syringe and began filling it with a strong sedative.  Grabbing an alcohol pad she rolled up the sleeve of the girls' shirt and injected Mandy with the drug.  Tossing them back in her bag she looked up and said to Nathan, "Pick her up and let's get her in the car."  
  
He nodded and bent to pick her up but Lucas stopped him and said, "I'll do it."  
  
Nodding he let Lucas carry her out of the station and place her in the car.  
  
Kristin climbed in back with her and told Lucas, "Get up front with your dad.  I'll stay with her.  Let's get her to the hospital."  
  
Nodding both men jumped in the car and began the trek to the hospital.  Once they arrived Lucas let his dad carry her inside and place her on the exam table that was next to his mom's office.  Kristin grabbed a stethoscope from the wall and told them, "She'll be fine in a little while.  You two go wait in my office and I'll be there in a minute."  
  
Nathan nodded and moved toward the door but Lucas just kept staring at the mumbling form of the young girl that he cared so much about.  "Mom?"  
  
Kristin looked up for a minute.  "She's going to be okay Lucas now go with your dad."  
  
He nodded and let his dad lead him out of the room.  Kristin again turned her attention to the mumbling girl.  Her mumbles were becoming quieter as the drug began to take effect.  The doctor took her vitals and was satisfied that other than a mild case of shock and emotional trauma she should be fine.  She put her stethoscope around her neck and leaned down and smoothed the girls' hair and whispered, "It's all right Mandy.  You're safe.  Just relax and rest for now."  
  
After the teen went to sleep Kristin went over to her office.  When she entered she found Nathan sitting on the couch and Lucas was staring out the window.  Looking at Nathan he shook his head, telling her that Lucas hadn't said a word since coming in her office.  She moved over to the window and put her hand on his shoulder.  He spun around and looked like at that moment he might kill someone.  Upon seeing his mom he relaxed a little.  "Mom, how's Mandy?"  
  
"She's fine Lucas, sleeping at the moment.  Do you think you can tell me what happened?"  
  
He nodded and went to sit in one of the chairs across from his mom's desk.  Kristin shook her head at Nathan and went to sit next to him.  Leaning over and gripping his hands in hers she took his pulse quickly, before he realized what she was doing.  Finding it fast she surmised he was on the verge of shock himself.  "Lucas what happened in there?"  
  
He never looked up but said, "Stewart happened."  
  
"I am assuming you mean Officer Stewart.  What did he do?"  
  
"We had just got done looking at the swollen, bruised and bloodied face of Mr. Zagar.  Mandy seemed to lose it a little bit then, but I think she would've been okay.  Just as I was about to shake my head for them to put the sheet down Stewart came around and asked her if she had any compassion for her father; that he was a friend of his and anything that he did to Mandy she deserved.  Why would he do that mom?  Why would he want to hurt her again?"  
  
He began to cry and Kristin wrapped him in her arms.  She spoke softly to him trying to get him to calm down.  Nathan came over and wrapped them both in a hug and leaned in and told Kris he was going to be gone for a while if she didn't need him at the moment.  She shook her head no, having a good idea where he was going.  Kristin watched him kiss Lucas on the head and then walk out.  
  
"Shhhh, it's going to be okay Lucas.  Let's move over to the couch and get comfortable."  
  
She helped him stand up and moved with him to the couch.  Drawing him into her embrace again he sobbed and cried as she rubbed his back and tried to comfort him.  Finally he seemed to fall into a set of small sobs but he still clung to her.  "Lucas I want you to lay down here and rest a while."  
  
He pulled his head back and said, "No mom, I want to sit with Mandy."  
  
"Listen she is going to be sleeping for a while which is what I want you to do.  By the time your dad gets back we can go home.  Now come on and lay down."  
  
She rose off the couch but he showed no signs of lying down.  Crossing her arms she fixed him with the gaze he knew so well.  "Lucas either you lay down on your own or I'll sedate you right now and you'll lay down anyway.  You're exhausted and honestly you can't help Mandy right now.  You both need to sleep for a while."  
  
He knew that his mom was serious and would sedate him if he didn't do as she asked.  Nodding he laid down and let her cover him up.  Closing his eyes he relaxed and let sleep overtake him.  Smiling his mom left the office to go check on Mandy.  "How much more are these two young kids going to have to suffer?" she wondered as she entered the exam room.  
  
A few blocks away Nathan stormed into the police station and said to the desk officer, "I want to talk to Officer Montgomery now!"  
  
The officer blinked and said, "There's no reason to yell sir.  What is your name?"  
  
"Nathan Bridger."  
  
"Oh yes sir.  Officer Montgomery is waiting for you in the same room as before.  He said you'd know where that is."  
  
Nodding he stormed off toward the interrogation room.  Slamming the door he yelled, "What in the hell are you people trying to pull here?  We bring those two kids to do an all ready unpleasant task and your own version of Mr. Personality harasses them."  
  
Montgomery rose and came around and closed the door.  "Mr. Bridger please have a seat.  I am as upset as you are.  I have no explanation for Stewart's actions.  It was uncalled for and was totally unprofessional."  
  
Nathan strode across the room and said, "Yes officer it was.  And what I want to know is what you are planning to do about it?"  
  
Sighing he sat back down and said, "I've already brought him up on departmental charges which will get him a formal reprimand and transferred.  I need to know if either Mr. Wolenczak or Miss Zagar want to press criminal charges for harassment against him."  
  
Nathan threw his hands up in the air and sank heavily into a chair.  "Officer Montgomery I don't know about Mandy but Lucas is under 18 so I can file charges for him, but before I decide that I have a question for you."  
  
"All right."  
  
"If one of the kids doesn't press charges do you think Stewart learned enough of lesson not to do anything like this again?"  
  
Montgomery furrowed his brow and shook his head.  "No Mr. Bridger I don't think he did.  He was totally uncaring about what he did to Lucas and Mandy until he found out that I was bringing charges against him.  I think there should criminal charges against him."  
  
Nodding Nathan said, "Then let's do it.  Since Lucas is filing charges will he have to appear in court and will Miss Zagar have to file as well?"  
  
Montgomery rose to head out the door and retrieve the necessary paperwork when he stopped to answer the question.  "Since Stewart will be convicted by the police station investigators I would say no that Lucas will not have to testify.  I also don't think it will be necessary for Miss Zagar to file unless she wants to.  I am going to testify in court and collaborate the complaint filed today."  
  
Nathan nodded and watched as the officer left the room.  He leaned back in the chair and said, "I'm sorry Lucas.  I couldn't protect you."  
  
*****************************  
  
Almost two hours later Nathan made his way back to Kristin's office.  He walked in and found Lucas sleeping on the sofa but he didn't see Kris anywhere.  He went over and sat beside Lucas and ran his hand through his hair.  "I'm so sorry, pal.  I wish I could just put you in a bubble and protect you from getting hurt."  
  
"He'd be miserable Nathan and you know."  
  
Nodding he rose and went over to his wife, who had entered the office only moments before, and laid his head on her shoulder.  
  
She rubbed his back.  "It's okay Nathan.  You're doing the best job anyone could do under these circumstances.  All we can do is be there for him when the terrible things do happen."  
  
He didn't say anything just hugged her more tightly and shed some tears of his own.  Finally pulling back he wiped his eyes and moved to go sit back with his son.  Kristin came over and sat beside him.  "We have about a half an hour before Mandy is awake why don't we go grab a cup of coffee and you can fill on what happened at the station."  
  
Leaning down he kissed Lucas on the forehead and rose to join Kristin.  As they made their way down the hallway he stopped outside the door to the exam room.  "Baby would it be okay if I looked in on her first?"  
  
She nodded and he turned the knob and walked into the room and stood beside the bed.  He looked at her face and she seemed so innocent and had so much potential.  Gripping her hand he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek and whispered, "I'm so sorry Mandy."  
  
Making it to the cafeteria they grabbed a couple cups of coffee and found a table in the corner.  As they sipped at the contents of their cups Kristin decided to broach the subject.  "What happened down at the station Nathan?  You didn't hit him I hope."  
  
Looking up and casting her an evil grin she said, "Nathan you didn't!"  
  
"No Kris, I didn't although I wanted to.  I never even saw him just Montgomery.  He apologized all over the place and told me that he brought departmental charges against him."  
  
Kristin snorted, "I should think so.  That man should be put in jail for what he did."  
  
"I agree and Montgomery asked me if either Mandy or Lucas was going to file charges against him for harassment."  
  
"Nathan I don't know if that's a good idea.  Both Lucas and Mandy are wound so tight I don't know how much more they can take."  
  
"Yeah I thought of that so I pointed out to Montgomery that Lucas was under 18 so I could file for him.  I told him before I decided I wanted to know if he thought Stewart would learn anything without the criminal charges."  
  
She leaned over and placed her hand on his arm.  "What did he say?"  
  
"He said he didn't think so and I told him to file them."  
  
Kristin squeezed his arm.  "You did the right thing we'll just have to be careful about how to tell Lucas."  
  
"Lucas will have to know of course but Montgomery said he didn't think he would have to testify because he was going to give testimony corroborating everything said in the complaint.  He also said that Mandy wouldn't have to file unless she wanted to.  Oh Kristin I wanted to kill that guy for what he did to them."  
  
She got up and came and sat right next him and looked him right in the eye.  "I know you did Nathan but you did the right thing letting the courts handle him.  You're not that kind of person that sinks to their level to get things done."  
  
Leaning over he kissed her and lowered his head.  "I know you care about Lucas but you really care about Mandy too don't you?"  
  
"She reminds me of Lucas and I am just afraid for her.  I want to help but I just can't seem to do it in time.  I could have stopped today from happening by just refusing to let them go but I thought it would be for best.  It was really for the best wasn't it?"  
  
"Nathan you had no way of knowing this might happen.  If Stewart hadn't pushed her then Mandy would have been upset but fine.  She wanted and she needed to say goodbye to her father.  It is as much my fault as yours.  As both their doctors I could have stopped it too but I didn't.  Does that mean it's my fault?"  
  
He gripped her hand that was still on his arm.  "No baby it's not.  It just hurts to find out I'm not infallible you know."  
  
Grinning at him she said, "Well welcome to the human race Bridger.  We're all fallible and it stinks sometimes."  
  
He laughed and agreed with her.  "Promise me something Kris, don't tell Lucas that we're fallible, I almost have him brainwashed the right way."  
  
"You're terrible Nathan you know that"  
  
"Yeah I know and you wouldn't want me any other way.  Let's go get the kids and go home."  
  
"Not yet I want to talk to you a moment about Mandy.  You and I both agree that she is a very special young lady and we care about her right?"  
  
"Yes.  What are you getting at?"  
  
"Well yesterday Lucas talked to me down on the dock and told me that he felt like he loved her."  
  
"I know Mandy had a similar conversation with me this morning while you and Lucas were getting ready.  What's the point?"  
  
"My point is this.  I think the world of both Lucas and Mandy, obviously but I don't think this romance will ever go anywhere.  It is just built on too many emotional hills and I think they will eventually realize this and they'll remain friends.  When and if that happens I would like us to think about adopting here.  What do you think?"  
  
Nathan sat in stunned silence for a few moments.  The truth was that until the talk he and Mandy had he was thinking the same thing.  "Kris, I think it's a great idea.  There are problems though.  One, being the fact that Mandy will probably die before we can even get the paperwork filled out.  And two, I don't think Noyce is likely let another teen on the boat; that's why I was thinking of asking about taking a design job ashore.   What do you think?"  
  
Kristin's eyes began to fill with tears and she threw her arms around him.  "I know I love you Nathan Bridger more and more each day."  
  
He locked her in a kiss and then said, "Good.  What about problem one, I can't exactly fix that."  
  
"I think I might have a solution but we have to wait until I get another set of results from a biopsy I did today while she was sleeping."  
  
"Oh Kris a biopsy she's not going to like that when she wakes up."  
  
"I know but it's the only way I could confirm my suspicions but let's just say that if the test comes back positive then Mandy never really had a heart problem and her father is a bigger monster than I gave him credit for.  Come on the kids are going to be up soon."  
  
They rose and headed out of the cafeteria and back toward the office and their family.  
  
*****************************  
  
After stopping to peek into the exam room they saw Mandy was still sleeping so they decided to wake Lucas first.  They stepped into the office and saw him still lying on the couch.  Nathan went to sit beside him and lightly shook him.  "Lucas.  Lucas wake up so we can go home."  
  
Lucas moaned and opened his eyes.  "Dad you woke me up in the middle of this great dream about with this great Italian lady and the most amazing..."  
  
"That's fine son, we'll try to get you back to it as soon as we can."  
  
Lucas sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the couch and noticed his mom sitting in a chair.  "Hi mom.  I didn't know you were there."  
  
Smiling she said, "Obviously.  Now tell me more about this Italian lady with the most amazing what?"  
  
He glanced at his dad and mouthed help.  
  
Nathan laughed and went to look out the window.  "Don't look at me brain boy.  You are learning the most important lesson ever learns.  Never say anything about a dream until you're sure who's in the room."  
  
Lucas scowled at his dad, "Thanks a lot Cap."   
  
Looking at his  mom he saw she was still waiting.  "Well mom she had the most amazing hard drive I have ever seen."  
  
Nathan giggled and Kristin just cast a disapproving look at both of them.  "Yeah I bet she did.  Just to save you all some pride I'll ask another question.  How are you feeling?"  
  
Thankful for the chance to change the subject he said, "Not bad.  How long was I asleep?"  
  
Rising his mom said, "A little over two hours.  And what do you mean by 'not bad'?  What exactly is bad?"  
  
Smiling he replied, "It's nothing mom believe me.  Dad would you help me here?"  
  
His dad glanced around and saw the look in Kris' eyes and said, "Not on your life kiddo.  My advice would be to answer your mom or you will find yourself very sorry."  
  
Lucas scowled and started toward the door only to have it blocked by his mom.  
  
"Lucas Daniel Wolenczak I will ask you one more time before I just decide to keep you here and run every kind of test you can imagine on you.  What is wrong with you?"  
  
"It's nothing really.  I have a headache and my leg hurts a little."  
  
"Can you pull your pants leg up and show me or do you need to get out of them?"  
  
"Mom really I probably just bumped into something.  It's nothing really."  
  
"Lucas now."  
  
He sat down and pulled his pants leg up to his thigh.  Kristin knelt in front of him and looked at a very light rash covering almost a six-inch patch of Lucas' skin.  "How did you get this?"  
  
"I don't know mom"  
  
Nathan came over and bent down behind Kristin and looked at his son's thigh.  "What is that Kris?"  
  
She gently touched it and he winced a little.  "Does that hurt?"  
  
"A little.  It's nothing I probably just ate something that I have an allergy to or something.  Can I go see Mandy now?"  
  
"Sorry Lucas but until I get a tissue and a blood sample analysed you're not moving.  I'm going to go next door and check on her and grab some equipment.  I'll be right back.  Nathan make sure he doesn't disappear."  
  
She rose and went out the door and into the exam room next door.  She entered and saw Mandy moving around.  Walking up to the bed she leaned down and touched her face.  "Mandy can you hear me?"  
  
Opening her eyes and seeing Kristin standing over her she said, "You know Doctor I like your company but I am getting tired of waking up and finding you standing over me."  
  
Smiling Kristin helped her sit up.  "To be honest I am getting tired of having to having to look down at you.  How are you feeling?"  
  
"Okay although my leg hurts but I don't remember hurting it.  What happened?"  
  
"You had a small episode of shock and the emotional strain down at the police station.  I gave you a sedative and brought you here to rest.  Your leg is sore because I did a marrow biopsy just below your knee."  
  
Mandy ran a hand through her hair and asked, "Why the biopsy?  
  
"I needed to confirm a diagnosis and now I have Lucas to worry about."  
  
Instantly alarmed she tried to get off the table but failed when her leg gave out.  "Hang on there young lady.  Your leg is going to be weak and you'll have to hobble around for a day or so but I don't want you putting any weight on until tomorrow.  Now get back up there."  
  
Kristin helped her back on the table and Mandy said, "All right but what is the matter with Lucas?"  
  
Moving across the room she gathered up the instruments and materials she would need for Lucas.  "He has a small rash on his thigh.  I want to get a sample and get it analysed.  Now you stay put and I'll send Nathan with a wheel chair to get you and then you can join us in my office."  
  
She nodded and watched as Kristin left the exam room and made her way to the office again.  After entering she set down all the equipment and spoke to Nathan before getting back down in the floor.  "Mandy is awake.  Can you go get her in a wheel chair?  I don't want her putting any weight on that leg until tomorrow."  
  
"Sure Kris.  Take care of Lucas and I'll be right back."  
  
He crossed the room and left.  Kristin knelt down in front of her son and grasped her son's leg in one hand.  "How are you doing Lucas?"  
  
He threw her an exasperated look and said, "I feel like an idiot mom.  Really it is just a rash.  It's nothing."  
  
"Just humour me okay?  I worry about you is all.  Just let me get a quick sample of this and then I'll give you a shot of antibiotics and run to the lab.  If it's nothing then we'll be sure one-way or the other.  Now hold still this might hurt a little."  
  
She took a small vile and scraped some of the tissue off into it.  To Lucas' credit he didn't flinch much.  Nathan and Mandy came in just as his mom got done putting the top on the vile.  He flashed her a grin.  "Hi."  
  
Mandy grasped his hand and said, "Hi yourself brain boy.  What did you do, stick your foot where it didn't belong or what?"  
  
He smiled and said, "Something like that.  How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm okay just a little sore since your mom decided to sneak a biopsy in on me while I slept."  
  
He glanced down at his mom and joked, "She has a tendency to do that, it's what makes her a great doctor."  
  
Kristin smiled and said from the floor, "Flattery is not going to get you out of the shot Lucas."  
  
He flinched a little when his mom stuck the needle in his thigh.  She withdrew it and covered it with an alcohol pad.  "You better be good young man or else I might let Mandy give it to you next time."  
  
Mandy smiled at him with an evil grin and he said, "No mom.  You can stick me as much as you want."  
  
She laughed and rose from the floor.  "You can put your pants leg down now.  You all stay here while I run this down to the lab."  
  
Nathan, Lucas and Mandy were all gathered around talking as Kristin headed for the lab.  
  
About an hour later Kristin came back with the test results.  The three of them looked up at her as she entered.  Nathan spoke first.  "What did you find out Kris?"  
  
"Yeah mom what is up?  You look like you lost your best friend."  
  
She looked over at her family and her new found friend and said, "I found the answer."  
  
Coming over and sitting down between Lucas and Mandy she said, "We have to talk."  
  
*****************************  
  
Kristin looked over at Mandy first and spoke, "Do you remember the doctor you mentioned to me earlier?  The one that diagnosed your heart condition?"  
  
"Yeah, I think I said his name was Wilson.  What about him?"  
  
"I went back and checked your records and you're right it was Wilson, but it was Doctor Fredrick Wilson."  
  
Confused Mandy looked at her, "Yeah that was the guy.  What does it matter what his name was?"  
  
Nathan chose that moment to answer, "Fredrick Wilson.  Wasn't that the guy you were looking up on the Internex the other day?"  
  
She nodded and continued, "When Mandy said Wilson I just let it slip past.  It wasn't until I got the blood test results back from your physical that I made the connection.  Do any of you remember hearing about a drug about two years ago called Syrophal?"  
  
Nathan and Mandy shook their heads but Lucas looked his mom in the eye and said, "Is that the drug that was banned because it had some nasty side effects including, rashes, mood swings, severe emotional upset, memory loss and gave the look of complete heart failure over time?"  
  
"That's right.  All research into its uses was discarded when 13 patients went insane and killed each other while not retaining any memory of what they had done."  
  
Mandy looked over at her confused.  "What are you trying to tell me?  What in the world does this have to do with Doctor Wilson or my physical?"  
  
"Mandy listen, Doctor Fredrick Wilson is the one that conducted experiments with the drug and was found as the criminal liable for the deaths of those 13 people.  When they ran the lab work they found the drug and alerted me which made me look up Doctor Wilson."  
  
The young girl gasped and rolled over to the window.  Kristin and Nathan began to get up but Lucas shook his head and went over to her.  He knelt down and said, "Mandy are you all right?"  
  
Crying she screamed, "Yeah Lucas just fine.  I'm always fine when I find out that someone that was supposed to be watching out for me was actually trying to kill me.  So yeah I'm just terrific.  Would you just leave me alone?"  
  
He placed his hand on her shoulder and said, "No I won't.  You need a friend right now even if you don't realize it.  I want to try to help but if yelling at me is going to make you feel better then go ahead and yell all you want."  
  
She lowered her head and collapsed into a fit of tears and he pulled her to him.  He rubbed her back and tried to provide what little bit of comfort he could.  Finally she looked up at him with tear-stained eyes and said, "Thank you."  
  
He smiled and said, "All part of the service ma'am.  One free cry with every emotional outburst."  
  
She laughed and then turned around in her chair and addressed Kristin again.  "Doctor what about Lucas' rash and how did I keep getting into this drug.  I only saw Wilson twice."  
  
The doctor nodded and said, "Well Lucas' results were what confirmed my suspicions.  I was going to have to wait on the biopsy results before I knew for sure but Lucas also has traces of the drug in the tissue sample I sent.  The drug could have gotten to him through touch but you would have had to ingest it on a regular basis.  Do either of you know where you might have gotten into it?"  
  
The teens came back over to the couch and thought a few moments but both shook their heads.  Kristin lowered her head and said, "Then it's just going to be a process of elimination."  
  
Suddenly Lucas snapped his fingers and said, "I got it.  When dad and I went to Mandy's house to get her clothes we split up and I found myself in Mr. Zagars' room.  I walked in and looked around and was just about ready to leave I saw a bottle on his desk.  I picked it up and looked at it but didn't see a label.  It didn't have an odour either.  I started to put it back when I got a feeling to let you see it mom, so I stuck it in my pants pocket and brought it home."  
  
Nodding Kris said, "That's it Lucas.  If that substance is the drug then it would explain how you got the rash.  I am assuming you put it in your left pocket and a little of it came in contact with your skin causing the rash."  
  
Mandy chose this instant to speak up, "What colour was this stuff brain boy?"  
  
"It was in a clear bottle and was yellow.  Why?"  
  
Shaking her head she said, "That's not it.  That is the tonic dad made me take.  He came in a gave it to me every night."  
  
Kristin, Nathan and Lucas glanced at each other but Kristin spoke first.  "You might be right but it is a place to start.  Lucas where are these pants now?"  
  
"They're up in my room mom.  The bottle is still in them as I forgot about it when we rushed down to the station this morning."  
  
Kristin rose and said, "Good let's go home and I can test it there.  It is imperative that no one else touch it or else they are going to be exposed to."  
  
As they went outside and got in the car Lucas looked at his mom and said, "Does this mean I just lost another pair of jeans?"  
  
She ruffled his hair and said, "Yep but at least you won't hear a lecture about this one."  
  
Once they arrived at home Lucas took his mom upstairs to retrieve the bottle and pants from his room while Nathan got Mandy situated on the couch watching a movie.  After his mom and dad went into the other room to test the liquid he came over and sat next to Mandy.  "I have to tell her.  I was so sure that she was going to be with me forever" he thought.  
  
Suddenly he felt Mandy place her hand on his arm, "Hey brain boy what's wrong?  You're a million miles away."  
  
"Can we talk for a minute?"  
  
Nodding she reached over and grabbed the remote to shut the TV off.  "Sure but let me save you some trouble and pride.  Lucas I think you're a great guy and I appreciate all you've done to help me but with everything going on in my life right now I just don't feel that I can love anyone right now.  I will always care for you more than a friend but I don't know that I love you.  I hope you understand?"  
  
He placed his hand on hers and looked into her eyes.  "Mandy you are more special to me than you could ever know but to be honest I was thinking the same thing.  I didn't realize it until tonight when I said you needed a friend.  You do need a friend, but not a new person to try and love.  You're right though we'll always be more than friends."  
  
Leaning over he lightly kissed her on the cheek and she gave him a kiss on the forehead and then pulled back and said, "Now brain boy can we finish the movie?"  
  
Nodding he grabbed the remote and laid down on the other end of the couch as they watched a robot blow up a building.  
  
*****************************  
  
Almost three hours later Kristin and Nathan emerged from the other room and found the vid playing some kind of movie and Mandy and Lucas asleep on the couch.  They went over and shut off the vid and covered them up.  After kissing them goodnight the adults headed into the kitchen to grab some coffee.  Kristin poured two cups of the hot liquid and brought them over to the table and passed one to her husband.  He sipped the coffee a few moments and said, "They're cute when they're asleep aren't they?"  
  
Kris giggled and said, "Adorable.  Damn Nathan what are going to do?  When we tell Mandy that the liquid was the drug she might avoid it for a while but eventually she will have to confront the fact that her father was helping to poison her."  
  
"I don't know baby.  Is it possible that her father didn't know what he was giving her?"  
  
She shook her head and said, "No.  I had a friend at the hospital check out Mr. Maxwell Zagar and it turns out he was a businessman but had a degree in biochemistry engineering as well.  I imagine how he got hooked up with Wilson.  He had to have known what he was doing.  I wish we didn't have to tell her."  
  
He rose and came over and wrapped his arms around her.  "I know baby but they deserve to be told.  Do you want to do it tonight?"  
  
She pulled back and shook her head.  "It's late, let's get them in bed and let them sleep.  We can tell them tomorrow."  
  
"Okay.  Why don't you wake Lucas while I carry Mandy up to bed then we can switch and you help her get ready for bed."  
  
She nodded and followed him into the living room and watched as he leaned down and picked up the young teen and carried her upstairs.  Kristin approached the couch and leaned down and shook Lucas.  "Hey Lucas.  Come on its bedtime.  Let's go upstairs."  
  
He moaned and turned over just as Nathan came back downstairs.  Kristin was just getting ready to shake the teen again when her husband shook his head.  "Leave him asleep baby.  I'll put him to bed.  Mandy woke up and began crying.  She wouldn't talk to me so you might want to go check on her.  I'll take care of sleeping beauty and meet you in bed."  
  
She rose and began to walk upstairs, stopping only long enough to give him a peck on the cheek.  After navigating the dimly lit hallway Kristin spotted Mandy's door open a crack and she could see the teen standing and staring out the window.  She knocked and entered when the youth didn't say anything.  "Mandy are you okay?"  
  
The young girl didn't say anything so she approached her and saw that she had indeed been crying.  Reaching out and putting her hand on her shoulder she felt the tension.  "Why don't you come and sit down and get the weight off that leg?  I'll take a look at it and we can talk some.  All right?"  
  
She nodded and let the doctor help her to the bed and sat down with her on the side.  Kristin glanced down at the knee and could tell that it was beginning to swell from putting the weight on it too early.  She looked over at the youth and said, "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"First what did the tests show?  It was the drug wasn't it?"  
  
Sighing she placed her hand on the young girl's arm and slowly answered her.  "Yes sweetheart it was.  I'm so sorry Mandy."  
  
"Yeah sure.  Somehow when you mentioned it in your office I had a feeling it was.  I just wanted to give my father the benefit of the doubt I thought he deserved that much.  Why would he want to hurt me like that?  I thought he loved me and it turned out he just wanted to get rid of me.  What did I do to make him hate me so much?"  
  
Kristin grasped Mandy's hands in hers and looked at her.  "Mandy none of this was your fault.  Your dad was sick and he needed help.  Deep down I don't believe he ever stopped loving you.  You can't blame yourself for this.  You did nothing wrong."  
  
"Why can't I blame myself?  Who else is there to blame?  Dad is dead so who else can I blame?  Doctor Wilson?"  
  
"I don't know who you can blame but I am sure without a doubt that it is not your fault.  You were the victim in this not the problem.  You have done nothing to warrant this kind of treatment.  Do you hear me?  Nothing."  
  
The young girl nodded and lowered her head and began to cry.  Kristin pulled her into her lap and held her until her sobs began to quiet.  "We'll talk about this more tomorrow.  Let me help you get ready for bed and then get your knee propped up.  You need to sleep."  
  
She lifted her head and gave her a half-smile.  "Thank you."  
  
The doctor reached up and brushed some of the young girls' hair behind her ear and smiled.  "You have nothing to thank me for.  You're a very special person Mandy never forget that.  We'll get through this together I promise."  
  
Mandy smiled and nodded to her new friend and for the first time in days really believed that everything was going to be okay.  
  
Early the next morning Kristin awoke and looked in on the young girl before heading downstairs.  She found Nathan up and sitting in the wicker chair on the front porch.  Grabbing a cup of coffee she went out and sat across from him.  "Nathan?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Just thinking Kris.  Wondering why the two greatest kids in the world have to be the bearer of so much pain and hurt."  
  
She came over and sat on his lap.  "I don't know.  Mandy and I talked last night and she feels that she did something to warrant the treatment by her father.  I tried to tell her it wasn't her fault but I don't know if she believed me."  
  
Nathan nodded and wrapped his arms tighter around her waist.  Before he could answer her the comm. unit beeped from inside the house.  
  
"I'll get it Nathan.  I'm expecting a call anyway."  
  
He nodded and let her get up and go into the house.  She went in and sat down at the desk and activated the comm., "Yes."  
  
A red haired young woman answered her.  "Yes ma'am.  Are you Doctor Kristin Westphalen?"  
  
"Yes I am.  May I help you?"  
  
"If you'll hold a moment Doctor Brian is returning your call."  
  
A few moments later a middle-aged man with black hair tinted with grey and sparkling blue eyes filled the screen.  "Kristin, it was so nice hearing from you.  How have you been?"  
  
Smiling she answered, "I've been fine although busy.  I got married again also."  
  
He laughed.  "I'm not surprised you could always capture any man's heart.  Who's the lucky fella?"  
  
"His name is Nathan Bridger and he is Captain of the UEO sub SeaQuest.  I also have a son now his name is Lucas Wolenczak and is a great young man.  How about you?  Are you and Mary okay?"  
  
"Well I can't wait to meet both Nathan and Lucas, although I am a little jealous of the military man that could catch you.  Mary and I are fine, but both busy as beavers.  So tell me, what did you need or is this a social call?"  
  
She laughed and said, "You always were the charmer Matt even in med school.  Actually I do need a favour?  Do you still sit on the admissions board?"  
  
*****************************  
  
After Kristin bid Matt goodbye she went back to the kitchen and noticed that Mandy, Lucas and Nathan were all sitting around the table talking.  She walked up to them and smiled but directed her attention toward the young girl.  "How's the leg?"  
  
Looking up she said, "It's okay Kristin just a little achy.  Thanks again for last night and I'm sorry I was such a baby."  
  
Leaning over she ruffled her hair, "We all need to be a baby once in a while.  Just glad I was there for you.  Now how would everyone feel if Lucas and I made some French toast?"  
  
Mandy and Nathan nodded but Lucas said, "I didn't volunteer to help.  Can't you just feed me?"  
  
His mom laughed and said, "Well since you made Mandy and your dad do dishes yesterday the least we can do is feed them today.  Come on."  
  
He threw a look back at the two but followed his mom into the kitchen.  While they went about making the toast Mandy and Nathan talked in the dining room.  After finishing breakfast Nathan went to take the dishes into the kitchen and Mandy moved to help him but Kris stopped her.  "No you don't.  I don't want you on that leg anymore than necessary today."  
  
Nathan smiled and said, "That's okay Mandy.  Why don't I do these and then you and Lucas and Kris can talk about what she found out about the meds last night?"  
  
"Are you sure you don't mind, dad?  I can help" Lucas said.  
  
Shaking his head he said, "That's okay Lucas.  You all talk and I'll have these done soon then you and I have a meeting with some brass about the boat."  
  
He nodded and watched his dad move into the kitchen with the last of the dishes.  After he disappeared from sight he turned to his mom and asked, "Well was it the whatever we thought or not?"  
  
Kristin looked at him and said, "Part of this Mandy heard last night.  Yes Lucas it was and it what caused the rash on your thigh, speaking of which I need to look at that and give you another shot of antibiotics just to make sure.  Now like we figured Mandy was going to have to ingest it daily to be as concentrated in her blood as it was.  It is also not possible that her father didn't know what he was giving her."  
  
Mandy had lowered her head and seemed as though she was lost in thought.  Lucas came around to the other side of the table and placed his hand on her arm.  She looked up and gave him a small smile.  Kristin cleared her throat and said, "Why don't you two go get cleaned up?  Nathan and I can finish down here."  
  
The teens nodded and went upstairs.  Kristin was just about to rise and join Nathan in the kitchen when she felt him put his hand on her shoulder.  She reached up and squeezed his hand and he sat down beside her.  "Kris, I am going to talk to Lucas today about the adoption but I need to know something first.  Is Mandy's heart condition really as bad as we think it is?"  
  
She looked over at him and shook her head.  "No Nathan it is not.  I'll have to watch her to be sure but I am pretty sure that as of right now she has no heart condition.  Continued use of the drug would have given the impression of an uneven electric cardiac impulse when in reality it wasn't.  That's one of the side effects of the use and one of the main reasons while the research was abandoned."  
  
He nodded and leaned his arms on the table and rested his head in his hands.  "Kris, I'm happy that she has the chance now that she believed that she didn't before but how is she going to take that?  I mean she has believed for over a year now that she was going to die and now we are giving her the chance at a family and telling her she is going to have a chance at the life she deserves."  
  
Sighing she said, "Nathan I don't honestly know.  I am sure she is going to be happy about the news but could go anywhere between denial to outright acceptance and gratitude or any combination in between.  All we can do is give her the choices and let her decide and be supportive."  
  
He nodded and looked up and replied, "Okay.  Well I'll talk to Lucas, although I can guess what he's going to say.  I'm going to go up and get ready to go."  
  
He rose and walked toward the stairs and then stopped and turned around.  "Kris, who was on the vid this morning?"  
  
"It's just a surprise I'm working on for Mandy, if she chooses it.  I'll tell you all about it this afternoon."  
  
Nodding he turned back toward the stairs and started up, leaving Kristin to figure out how to go about telling young Mandy Zagar that the life she had lived for the past year was turning out to be a lie.  
  
After Lucas and Nathan left Mandy went into the study to spend some time on the Internex.  Kristin grabbed a couple glasses of water and said to herself, "I might as well get it over with."  
  
She walked into the study and found the young lady studying the computer screen rather intently.  Setting one of the glassed down on the desk she said, "Hey Mandy what are you looking at?"  
  
Looking up Mandy noticed the older woman for the first time.  "Hi Kristin I didn't hear you come in.  I was just looking up some information about that Syrophal.  That has some pretty nasty side effects I was really lucky."  
  
"Yes you are.  That's part of what I want to talk about.  Come and sit with me a minute."  
  
Mandy came over and sat beside Kristin on the leather sofa.  "Mandy I want to talk to you about the heart defect you have."  
  
The young girl smiled and said, "There's no reason Kristin.  There is no defect is there?"  
  
The older woman looked at her in stunned silence and finally managed to say, "How did you know?"  
  
"Let's just say that Lucas and I did some last minute researching a little last night after you went to bed.  I couldn't sleep so he and I did some looking around on the Internex and found out that one of the effects was the exact defect that I was supposed to have.  I guessed after that because you had been studying my EEG so closely.  My only question is are you sure?"  
  
Kristin leaned over and grasped her hand and said, "I will have to monitor your EEG very closely over the next few weeks but I am pretty sure yes.  I had one of the best cardiologists in the country look at the results of the results and he agrees with me.  From the looks of the test results right now you have no kind of cardiac defect."  
  
Mandy nodded and lowered her head and closed her eyes.  After a few moments Kristin squeezed her hand.  "Are you okay?"  
  
She looked up and there were tears coming down her face.  "Yeah it is just until I heard you say it I had only hoped it was true.  I can't believe I got a chance again."  
  
The older woman leaned over and hugged her and said, "You have more than a chance honey.  You have a future."  
  
She heard the young girl give a small laugh and say "Future" as she hugged her tighter.  After several minutes she pulled the young child away and wiped her face with her hand.  "Mandy I have some more good news if you can handle it."  
  
The young woman got a quizzical look on her face and waited for Kristin to continue.  "Mandy I have talked to Nathan and Lucas and we are all in agreement.  If you want we would like to make you part of our family."  
  
Mandy shook her head and said, "You mean..."  
  
Kristin shook her head, "Yes.  We would like to adopt you, if you'll let us."  
  
The teen looked down at her hands and said, "I'll need to think about it a while.  I'm going to go sit on the dock for a while and think."  
  
The doctor smiled and gave her hand a last squeeze as she watched Mandy rise and head out the door.  "Please God let her say yes.  We need her as much as she needs us."  
  
Mandy went and sat on the dock and said, "A family.  Can I really have a family that seems to care about me as much as I care about them?  Why would they do this?  God I don't know what to do.  Please tell me what to do."  
  
Suddenly she felt cold water and looked down to see Darwin swimming and splashing in front of the dock.  She flipped on the vocorder and said, "Hi Darwin."  
  
"Mandy.  Play."  
  
"Not right now pal.  How about I play a little later?"  
  
He swam back and sprayed her with water then swam back up and said, "Mandy. Sad."  
  
"Not really buddy, just a little bit confused.  I need a family but is this the answer."  
  
"Darwin family.  Mandy Darwin family."  
  
She smiled and said, "Yes Darwin I think we are.  Thank you for helping me to make this decision.  I'll play later I promise."  
  
He splashed her with water one more time and said, "Mandy welcome.  Mandy happy."  
  
She looked back over her shoulder and saw Lucas and Nathan enter the house and looked back at Darwin.  "Yes pal.  Mandy happy."  
  
Back at the house Lucas raced in and picked his mom and spun her around.  After he put her down he said, "Well what did she say?"  
  
Kristin smoothed her shirt back down and looked at Nathan.  "I take it he likes the idea."  
  
Lucas raced around the room and said, "Like it.  Mom it is great.  Come on what did she say?"  
  
From behind them they heard, "She said yes.  I'd love to join your family."  
  
Lucas raced over and picked her up and swung her around until he heard his dad say, "Lucas would you put her down.  The rest of us would like to congratulate and welcome her also."  
  
Putting her down he said, "I'm sorry dad.  This is just so great.  Oh man I can't believe I have a big sister.  Wow."  
  
The two adults shook their head at the teens and Nathan came over and hugged the newest addition to his family.  "I am so happy you are joining the family.  Now maybe you won't be so uncomfortable calling me Nathan."  
  
She hugged him back and said, "Thank you so much.  I couldn't have asked for a better family.  I'm honoured that you want me.  Although I think it would be more appropriate if I called you dad."  
  
He tried hard to hold back the tears threatening to spill down the face but failed.  Smiling he looked back at Kristin and said, "I think I'd like that.  Thank you."  
  
She nodded and reached to embrace her new mom.  Kristin hugged her and kissed her lightly on the cheek.  "I'm glad that you decided to be a part of our family.  We're all glad to have you.  Ever since I met you I felt connected to you and I hope that I'll be able to help you become the exceptional young lady you are destined to become."  
  
She hugged her again and made a move to back away when she felt the young woman holding her hands.  She turned to face her and Mandy smiled and said, "Kristin I can't ever begin to thank you enough.  You not only saved my life in the conventional ways but you became my best friend and I can only hope that I can be the kind of daughter that you will be proud of.  I also hope you don't mind if I call you mom."  
  
Kristin had tears running down her cheeks as she again embraced the young teen and said, "Mandy I don't mind at all and you've already made me proud of you."  
  
They held each other when they heard Nathan say, "How about if the go out to eat and celebrate?"  
  
All of them nodded but Kristin said, "Let's all go in the living room first I have another surprise in store."  
  
They all moved into the living room and Kristin sat down next to Mandy.  "Do you remember when we talked at the hospital and you told me what your most favourite dream was when you grew up?"  
  
Nodding the young girl said, "Yes I told you I had hoped to go to medical school one day.  Why?"  
  
"Well I made a phone call to a friend of mine that I went to med school with.  He is the Dean of the School of internal medicine at King's College in London.  He also sits on the admissions board and agreed to support your enrolment for the fall term.  If you want it?"  
  
Crying again she reached over and embraced the older lady.  "If I want it?  Are you kidding?  Of course I want it.  Where will I stay though?  What about the finances?  How will I ever pay for it?"  
  
Kristin laughed and said, "Relax.  About the finances there is quite a bit of money my mother and father left me and we'll handle it out of that.  As for where you'll stay.  Do you remember the home I told you that my family owns in the country?  I've already talked to my other daughter and all she is doing is waiting on word that you are coming."  
  
"Oh thank you so much.  I can't ever say that enough."  
  
As the girl stammered on Lucas and Nathan said, "I think we'll go start lunch since it might be a while before you two are done talking."  
  
The women nodded and watched as they walked off.  As soon as they left Mandy gripped Kristin's hand and said, "Oh what am I going to do?  How will I ever be ready by then?  What if I'm not smart enough?"  
  
The doctor squeezed her hand back and said, "We'll get you ready and just remember I'm only a phone call away and if I do say so myself I was pretty good in Pre-Med classes."  
  
Mandy smiled and again wrapped her new mom in a hug.  "I can't believe I have a family and future at the same time.  Thank you all so much."  
  
Kristin brushed her hair back and said, "You deserve it all sweetheart and we'll always be here when you need us.  Just be the best you can be and that will make us all happy."  
  
The two women sat and talked for over an hour why the boys prepared lunch.  After they were done the two teens ran down to play with Darwin as Nathan and Kristin sat and watched.  As they sat wrapped in each other's arms Nathan whispered, "Thanks Kris for giving me a family again."  
  
She turned and said, "Thank you Nathan for showing me that I could love the three of you so much.  I love our family and I love you for agreeing to help all of us."  
  
They kissed and resumed watching their kids play and be so happy.  Things were perfect.  
  
~Fin~ 


End file.
